


【帕瓦拉内主】众神之地

by Meetmeatthecorner



Series: 罗马角斗士AU [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetmeatthecorner/pseuds/Meetmeatthecorner
Summary: 瓦拉内x帕瓦尔，博格巴x格列兹曼，过去时的博格巴x迪巴拉，其他写到了再说。首先这是披着罗马皮的AU。我没有研习过罗马史，所以肯定有无数bug，以及人名我也懒得罗马化了。违和感请大家忍耐一下，因为这个是AU的罗马。其次这里会有很多反派如果用原创角色来扮演就不带感了，请大家包涵。反派角色都极度OOC（不是说正派角色就不OOC了）。尤其请维尔纳粉务必慎入。所有真人都是无辜的，邪恶的是把他们抓来满足自己脑洞还OOC的作者！一切都可以的话，那就往下。





	1. 赫内斯的计划

今年的夏季酷暑难当。入夏以来，罗马城还没有下过雨。台伯河的水位下降了整整十个罗马步。飞涨的水价令城内一般民众只能维持每日饮水的需要。意大利本土产的葡萄和橄榄的价格的也涨得飞快，只有那些世家显贵和富裕的商人才有财力维持家中的蓄水池。不仅如此，他们还日夜作乐，狂筵滥饮，源源不断地享用着来自费乐纳斯和卡古本的美酒呢。

打着祈雨的名号，行政长官贝吉利斯坦宣布他将以个人的名义举行一次盛大的角斗活动，作为献给卡匹托尔山上的众神和整个罗马城的居民的礼物。五十对正当盛年，武艺精湛的角斗士将在大竞技场捉对厮杀，一决高下。同时还将举行各种狩猎、竞技和处决囚犯的活动，真是热闹非凡！

贝吉利斯坦的家族曾经担任东方行省的总督，再加上他的父亲传给他的遗产，财力十分雄厚，全罗马可能只有他的邻居纳赛尔能够与之媲美。罗马城上至元老院议员，下至贩夫走卒，无不想尽办法在各自分内的区域里弄到一席之地。对于平民来说，这是终生难遇，不可错过的盛事，对于贵族来说，则是他们地位的证明。若是哪一家没能得到贵族包厢的邀请函，那免不了要成为上流社会的谈资和笑柄，好几个月都抬不起头来。

大竞技场位于帕拉蒂尼山和西里欧山之间。贝吉利斯坦不但安排了激动人心的角斗，还在竞技场外的罗马广场上大摆宴席，向所有人提供免费的食物和掺了水的葡萄酒。那些游手好闲的人自然不会错过这样的好机会，天还没亮就早早地开始排队等候了。

乌利-赫内斯自恃身份，不屑于与这些穷人为伍。等到日神的马车行到半空的时候，他才和家族的几个年轻人在大批门客和奴隶的簇拥下姗姗来迟。他们走到竞技场的拱门外，连看也没有朝那些散发着酸臭味的平民们看一眼。赫内斯身材高大，头发稀薄，嘴角总是不赞成地向下撇着，带着一副傲慢的神气。他年轻时也曾是一位著名的运动健将和格斗家，但几十年来对于美酒和香肠的喜爱早令他长出来一个滚圆的肚子。但即使现在，也不难透过他厚厚的脂肪层看到当年那个端正刚健的青年。他的白色托加袍上滚着一道紫边，手上带着铁制的元老院指环，这说明了他高贵而显赫的家族至少有五百年的从政历史了。他较为年长的两个儿子，基米希和聚勒，一个作为军团长的幕僚加入了伽太基远征，另一个则正在雅典游学。陪伴着赫内斯的是他的两个小儿子，格雷茨卡和埃尔南德斯，还有他的侄子兼养子帕瓦尔，以及深受他信任的解放奴隶萨利米哈季奇。三个年轻人都像正直纯洁的罗马贵族青年那样穿着符合身份的白色托加，每一道褶子都由奴隶细心地折叠固定好。他们一个比一个漂亮潇洒。格雷茨卡身材修长，面容俊美，金棕色的卷发轻盈地覆在额头。埃尔南德斯是最矮的一个。他是赫内斯当年随军征战西班牙时和当地女子生下的，相貌也带着一股当地人的刚烈之气。至于他们的堂弟帕瓦尔，他自幼丧父，母亲很快就随着改嫁的丈夫去了马其顿，将他留给伯父赫内斯抚养。他今年刚满十六岁，已经是罗马有名的美少年了。他五官端正，体态优美，一举一动都散发着迷人的魅力，难以捉摸又无法模仿，就好像他是匠神用洁白的大理石巧手雕成，又由维纳斯亲自赋予了种种天然的美态。他的脸上时常带着一种郁郁寡欢的神情，反而令追求者们更加为他着迷了。他们争先恐后，千方百计地想要搏得美人一笑，为此不惜花费巨金。

进入竞技场以后，随行的门客们纷纷向赫内斯致意告别，然后便走到属于他们阶层的看台去了。赫内斯家族的成员则走到了最高级的包厢，只有站在共和国的金字塔尖的家族才有资格在这里占据一席之地。莱比锡家的维尔纳远远见到了他们的身影，立刻站起来迎接。他跟赫内斯和他的两个儿子寒暄过一番之后，便坐到了帕瓦尔身边。尽管看台顶上已经拉起了遮阳的天棚，他还是殷勤地为帕瓦尔打起一把伞，免得他牛乳般的肌肤受到烈日的侵袭。见到这个景象，格雷茨卡和埃尔南德斯互相挤眉弄眼了一番，都窃笑起来。

帕瓦尔明白他们在笑些什么，不由得拧起了眉头。按照他高贵的门第来说，接受任何男子的求爱都是不相宜的。但是空有身份而没有与之相应的势力作为支撑，反而令身份成为一种负担。赫内斯虽然没有明说，但他的行为摆明了是要利用养子的美貌为家族谋一些利益了。前几天他还想要把他推荐给贝吉利斯坦家的萨内。萨内委婉地表明了他对此不感兴趣之后，他又撮合起帕瓦尔与莱比锡家的维尔纳来。他对他们中的任何一个都不动心，但又无法公然反抗养父的权威，因此感到无比的苦恼。

为了避免观众等得无聊，在正式的角斗开场之前，竞技场内正在进行马戏表演。一个光头的埃及人骑在大象上，手里牵着一头狮子绕场，一边还从嘴里喷着火。等他下场之后，一个级别较低的新手角斗士走上场来。他的职责是处死被判了死罪的犯人。罗马人认为在战斗中死去是荣耀的，他们习惯将战俘和叛国者送进角斗场处死，好给他们一个在救赎自己的机会。那些死刑犯一个接一个地走上场，他们身体虚弱，大多数人也毫无战斗的经验，很快就被角斗士一一地杀死了。处刑者的脸上露出无趣又苦涩的表情，显然他对这种这种单方面的杀戮并不感到愉快，但又无法推卸这项任务。但大多数观众们依旧看得兴高采烈。对于他们来说，这就像美味的前菜，既令人吃得津津有味，又吊起了食客对于主菜的渴望。

维尔纳将盛满葡萄酒的金杯递给帕瓦尔——这葡萄酒是产自卡古本的四十年佳酿，与外面免费供应给一般人的酒水不可同日而语——说道：“我听令兄说你一向不喜欢观看角斗？”

一名女奴捧过的装着各种零食的银盘，琳琅满目地盛着无花果，杏仁，乳酪，还有蜂蜜和芝麻做成的一种甜点。帕瓦尔摇头拒绝了，他没有什么胃口：“我不喜欢太过血腥的活动……”

“那是因为你是诗人，而不是战士。”维尔纳用流利的希腊语说。他的指尖触碰到帕瓦尔的手指。

罗马崇尚勇武质朴的男子，但建国至今，奢靡之风已经在上层社会中不知不觉地蔓延开来了。男人白皙柔嫩的皮肤和细腻光洁的双手逐渐成为了贵族们夸耀自己无需劳作的方式。能够拥有一位帕瓦尔这样出身高贵而性情柔和的情人，更是一种权力和财富的象征。哪怕他的态度稍微疏离一些又如何呢？反而给这样的恋爱更加增添了捉摸不透的趣味。

“我的诗做得并不好。”帕瓦尔直接地说。

“看来你除了美貌和智慧，还具备了谦逊的美德。下次请把你的诗给我，让我仔细拜读一番……作为回报，我也会让你读一读我为你写的诗——都是用希腊语写的。”维尔纳不无自得地说。

帕瓦尔心中一阵厌烦，招手令女奴取了水果来吃，免得交谈再继续下去。

幸好就在这时，罗马的两位执政官出现在了入口的拱门处，他们的身后恭敬地跟随着本次活动的主办人贝吉利斯坦。竞技场内顿时响起了如雷的掌声和欢呼。赫内斯包厢中的人也纷纷站起来，向共和国的最高统治者表达敬意。随着他们的莅临，连诸神都为凡间送来一阵清风和几片云彩，遮蔽了灼烤众生的阳光。

待他们入座之后，贝吉利斯坦发出角斗开始的信号。两边列队的乐手们吹起嘹亮的号角，竞技场内安静了下来，屏气凝神地等待第一场角斗的开始。按照惯例，这一天的战斗将由初出茅庐的新手拉开序幕。越往后，出场的角斗士的武艺就越高强，角斗也越值得观赏。观众最期待的明星角斗士往往都是压轴出场，让一天的精彩表演在高潮中划上句号。

“今天的最后一场角斗是弗洛伦蒂诺·佩雷斯的瓦拉内对战巴托梅乌的皮克。”维尔纳以为帕瓦尔的冷淡是因为眼前两个新手拙劣的厮杀，连忙补救地说道，就好像这两个名字对帕瓦尔有任何意义似的。

倒是坐在他们前面的埃尔南德斯闻言回头说：“佩雷斯和巴托梅乌一向是宿敌。他们两个总能源源不断地搞到最出色的角斗士，真不知道他们是怎么做到的。

格雷茨卡也评论道：“佩雷斯这个抠门鬼竟然没有派博格巴出来？”

“博格巴在上次和维拉蒂的角斗中受了伤，我是亲眼所见。那场角斗虽然说不上是震烁古今，也是精彩至极。”维尔纳说。

格雷茨卡道：“我跟绝大多数人的看法相反，瓦拉内至少是跟博格巴一样好的角斗士，如果不是更好的话……今天的角斗一定会很精彩。”

“怎么你竟然跟城里的妇女们意见一致？”埃尔南德斯俏皮地说。

“也许瓦拉内的战绩更好，但是博格巴是更有趣的角斗士。”维尔纳道，“观众们都喜欢他疯疯癫癫的怪诞举止，他总能做些出人意料的事情来。”

“可是很多贵族女子都钟情瓦拉内沉默寡言，不苟言笑的风度。她们把这叫做是罗马男人的英雄气概。”埃尔南德斯说。

维尔纳微笑着压低了声音：“我听说加图的女儿对他着了迷，把她的丈夫，我们可敬的朋友布鲁图斯气得半死。”

三个贵族青年心照不宣地笑起来。帕瓦尔对这些风流韵事没有兴趣听下去，更没有加入他们的交谈的意思。他想到毫无意义的流血将要持续一整天，而期间他只能一直坐在维尔纳的身边，听他高谈阔论一些无趣的话题，或者更糟，向帕瓦尔表示爱意，就感到一阵厌倦。

风越来越大了，层层叠叠的乌云涌起，就像是在空中铺开了一张灰色的幔帐。不断有角斗士受伤或死亡。死去的人被当场切开喉咙以后拖下去，伤者则退场接受治疗。

地上的黄沙重新铺过一遍又一遍。终于，最后一对角斗士上场了。他们都是手持盾牌和短剑的色雷斯战士，身材高大健美，穿着镶嵌着琥珀的银色盔甲上，简直就如同战神亲临人间。

人群对于他们的登场陷入了癫狂，嘶声力竭地高喊着。男人跳到座位上挥舞着拳头，忘我地手舞足蹈，还有女人狂热地撕开自己的上衣，将胸口暴露给所有人看。就连赫内斯包厢里的人都顾不得交谈，兴奋地向前倾着身子，只为了能将这两位大明星的风采看个清楚。也因此没人注意到，当瓦拉内取下头盔向执政官和观众们致意的时候，帕瓦尔秀美的脸庞瞬间变得惨白。他的嘴唇颤抖着，手中的酒杯落到地上，血红色的酒液四处飞溅。

一道刺眼的闪电霎时间撕裂了天幕。伴随着隆隆的雷声，豆大的雨点噼里啪啦地从空中落下。干旱了许久的罗马城终于等来了今年夏天的第一场雨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来应该是学霸对战乌姆蒂蒂的，突然发现前传已经把弟弟安排到了FP这边，所以就只能安排皮主席了……
> 
> 算了，反正后面还有更违和的（自暴自弃）。


	2. 夜宴

赫内斯的宴会厅里，悦耳的里尔琴声轻轻回响。数十名年轻美貌的男女奴隶身着无法蔽体的轻纱，戴着华丽的装饰，伴着琴声翩翩起舞。大理石雕刻的喷泉发生悦耳的叮咚，水面上还飘着新鲜采摘下来的玫瑰花瓣。一个希腊奴隶用美妙的嗓音和纯正的拉丁语为客人诵读维吉尔的牧歌。二十二道盛在金盘里的美味珍馐被一一献给赫内斯和他的贵客们享用：以辣椒调味的印度孔雀和山鸡的脑髓，撒着埃塞俄比亚孜然的非洲鸵鸟肝，形形色色的地中海的鱼和龙虾，少女娇舌般滑嫩的生牡蛎，以羊奶喂大的蜗牛佐以希腊产的橄榄，还有已经被法律禁止在宴会上食用的睡鼠，每一只肚子里都塞着一颗叙利亚杏子……

帕瓦尔按照罗马贵族的习惯斜倚在象牙卧榻上用餐。他一边的卧榻上躺着维尔纳，另一边是他的两个堂兄。除了赫内斯以外，众人都换下了观看角斗比赛时穿的白色托加，脱掉了皮质的凉鞋，换上了不那么正式，装饰却极为华丽的短袍。帕瓦尔穿着一身绣工精美的鲜绿色短袍，赤着双足踏在卧榻上，秀丽的肌肤比象牙还要洁白动人。

“今天的角斗真是精彩绝伦！”埃尔南德斯拍着大腿说，“先不说那个高卢人今天胜利之后的蛮族舞蹈了，太逗人发笑了……你们可看到皮克最后刺中瓦拉内肋下的那一剑？”

“那是因为他抓到了瓦拉内闪避时露出的空隙。”格雷茨卡说道，“一般的角斗士就算是看到了也没法抓住这稍纵即逝的机会……也只有皮克才能做得到。”

“那一剑刺得那么深，瓦拉内恐怕伤得不轻。希望他不至于送了性命。”维尔纳轻巧地说。他晃了晃手里的玻璃酒杯，黄金底座上栩栩如生地雕刻着酒神狄俄尼索斯和头戴葡萄藤冠冕的安普罗斯的故事。捷足的掌酒奴隶立刻过来在他的杯子中注入色泽艳丽的葡萄酒，加入冰块。

“恐怕不至于。”埃尔南德斯说道，“他过去受过好几次重伤，每次都活了下来……简直就像……就像是他的灵魂拒绝离开身体一样！”

他的兄弟接口说：“他的技艺那么高强，如果真地死了倒也可惜……”

“不，恐怕罗马城有一半的丈夫要松了一口气呢……”维尔纳说完自己先笑起来，又转头看帕瓦尔有没有因为他的俏皮话而发笑。

不过帕瓦尔皱起了眉头一言不发，就好像什么也没有听见似的，纤细的手指无意识地拨弄着盘里几粒剥好的石榴籽。自从角斗回来以后，他什么东西都没有吃。大家都以为是白天的血腥杀戮刺激了他娇弱的神经，所以才会令他如此食不下咽，因此也不逼迫他加入他们关于角斗的话题。

可帕瓦尔嘴上不说，却把他们的谈话听得一清二楚。听他们谈论瓦拉内的语气，轻松愉快得就好像他不过是一头珍稀的牲畜。帕瓦尔的内心又如何能平静呢？

我必须去见他！帕瓦尔心中想到。

他既然下定了决心，就借口说他身体不舒服，早早地离席了。赫内斯坐在宴会厅的另一头，还以为他是去换身衣服呢。大腹便便的议员无奈地对身边人说：“帕瓦尔这可怜的孩子被我娇惯坏了。今天不过是我们亲朋好友随便聚聚，他也要换三四次衣服。他的品味十分高雅，特别喜欢东方来的丝绸。真不愧是我弟弟的儿子！在他母亲那边还有历史悠久的克劳狄乌斯家族的血统。”

萨利米哈季奇站在一边躬身说道：“他是我看着长大的，近来出落得越发清俊了。这样的美人就算是用全世界的华服妆点也不为过。他要是进了波斯的后宫，只怕大流士要用黄金和宝石铺满他脚下的地面呢。”

“可我的财富哪能比得上东方的君主呢？”赫内斯说，“再说还有我亲生的几个儿子。我也不能让人说我这个做父亲的偏心，亏待了他们啊。”

赫内斯身边的拉伊奥拉是罗马最著名的商人。他靠着贩卖奴隶起家，挣得满盆满钵。他的生意越做越大，胃口也越来越贪，现在正挖空心思想要得到贩盐的许可证。他听了赫内斯这话便会意地说：“请允许我向令公子们略表心意。明天我就派人送两万迪纳里来，作为他们置装的费用。”

赫内斯说：“帕瓦尔心肠很软。他待他的奴隶们太好了。若是我允许，简直恨不得天天让他们吃牡蛎，穿丝绸呢。”

“三万迪纳里。你若是推辞，那就是看不起我了。”拉伊奥拉说道。

赫内斯跟萨利米哈季奇点点头，这个数字就这样讲定了。他心情很好地用香肠般滚圆的手指拿起鹿肉饼塞进嘴里大嚼起来，一面与鲁梅尼格谈起罗马与腓尼基人的战事来。

就在宴会上的宾客觥筹交错，指点江山的时候，帕瓦尔正在托利索的帮助下换上睡衣。他比帕瓦尔大了几岁，是他的母亲临走前留给他的奴隶。他们两个从小一起长大，情同手足，几乎无话不谈。可他一听说帕瓦尔要做的事情，便毫无余地地一口回绝了。

帕瓦尔央求道：“托利索，我的朋友……我把你称作朋友，因为你知道在我心中你就是我最亲的人。我求你答应我吧。这又不是我们第一次偷偷溜出去了，这次也跟以前没有什么两样。”

“我们以前不过是乔装去看看趣剧或是到平民的酒馆里喝酒——那里都是些安分守己的罗马公民。可从没有去跟佩雷斯的角斗士鬼混。”

“你在说什么呢？我只是白天看了角斗以后一时兴起，想要看看他们平时是怎样生活的……就像我们以前去体验平民的生活一样。”

你哪里会知道真正的平民生活？哪天你一时兴起，说不定还异想天开地应征入伍去当个普通的军团士兵呢？托利索这样想，嘴上说道：“你太胡闹了！这事要是让科瓦奇知道，他非把我的眼睛挖出来当珠子戴不可。你还记得上次你一个人溜到集市上去的事情吗？你连我都瞒着，可是主人发现之后，却把我狠狠地鞭打了一顿，还罚我没有饭吃……到现在我的背脊还痛呢！”

“托利索，好托利索，求求你答应我吧！你知道一旦我成年了，我就解放你……我甚至不要求你留在我身边，就像萨利对赫内斯伯父那样。到那时候，西西里，科西嘉，高卢，你爱去哪儿就去哪儿……”

“如果你真像你所说的那样爱我，就请你不要拿美妙的未来引诱我。那对我没有益处，就像罗马城的井水解不了巴尔米拉沙漠里的旅人的渴。如果我明天就被科瓦奇乱棍打死了，那么你许诺的自由对我毫无用处。小主人，你还是换了衣服乖乖地回宴会上去吧。哄得维尔纳一开心，说不定他就买几个便宜的角斗士来让你看个够呢……”

托利索说完，又自言自语道：“……我真不明白这些角斗士有什么魔力，让人神魂颠倒的。下次你带我也去看看吧！”最后一句是对着帕瓦尔说的。

帕瓦尔又好气又好笑地踢了青铜脚凳一脚：“如果还有下次的话，我一定带你去看个够。”

“好了，如果你不想回宴会上去的话，现在就请你早点睡觉吧。”托利索说，“我祈求朱庇特保佑你平安无事地长到二十五岁。”

“然后你就再也不理我了吗？难道你只是为了自己的自由而保护我？难道你不爱我吗？”帕瓦尔躺到床上，眨巴着眼睛问。

“我当然爱你，我的小主人。我随时可以为你献出生命……现在请你睡吧。愿索莫诺斯护佑你的安眠，给你送来美梦。”

帕瓦尔乖乖地合上眼睛，看起来就像一只温驯的羔羊。托利索满意地点点头，吹熄了他房里的油灯。帕瓦尔知道他一定会去宴会厅等着，好分一些晚宴吃不完的饭菜。或是自己吃，或是拿去卖钱。等托利索出了门，他估摸着时间差不多了，就悄悄地从床上爬起来，趁着没人注意摸到了托利索的房间里，换上了他的衣服，然后趁着守卫换岗的时候蹑手蹑脚地闪出了门。这一套他已经很熟练了，每次他们偷偷溜出去时都这样做。

雨还在淅淅沥沥地下着，漫天的星斗闪着微弱的光。湿漉漉的空气里传来一阵焦臭味和一些其他说不清来源的可疑味道。路边的小酒馆里灯火通明，赌徒和酒鬼的喊叫和咒骂声一直传到街上来。帕瓦尔尽量不引人注目地靠着街边走着，兜帽遮住了他大半个脸。他的身上戴着二十个金币，这是为了贿赂守卫放行用的。

从帕拉蒂尼山上的赫内斯府邸到佩雷斯的角斗学校要穿过山脚下的苏布拉。这里是大批平民居住的地方，鱼龙混杂，什么样的人都有。既有正直的退伍士兵，诚实的商人，也有下三滥的流氓和骗子，甚至有些出身贫寒的护民官和议员住在这里。如果传说可靠的话，那么罗马的第二位国王，罗慕路斯的继承者，能与众神交谈的贤王努马也曾经居住在这个区域。当时这里还不叫苏布拉，也没有像现在这样横七竖八地盖满了歪歪斜斜的楼房，看起来随时有倒塌的危险。

帕瓦尔正走着，突然听到前边的小巷里传来几声痛苦又压抑的呻吟声，把他吓了一跳。他定睛一看，才发现是一对男女正在在夜幕的掩盖下行好事呢。羞得帕瓦尔面红耳赤，赶快低着头快步走了过去。

为了防身，他还带上了去年埃尔南德斯送给他的匕首。“祝你永远也不需要用到它。”埃尔南德斯把礼物递给他的时候说。帕瓦尔现在还能看到那时他脸上的洒脱微笑。

他此刻一定还在宴会上饮酒作乐吧。帕瓦尔猜想，可他宁愿在这陌生又危险的街道上让淋雨，也不愿意在赫内斯伯父的宴会上与维尔纳促膝而谈。

帕瓦尔走到苏布拉与罗马广场交界处的时候，迎面走来了一队巡逻的禁军。他连忙躬着身子闪进旁边的小巷里躲避。虽然现在是和平时期，并没有实行宵禁，但要是他们认出了帕瓦尔的身份，或是错把他当做富人家里逃跑的奴隶，就免不了要费一番周折。帕瓦尔小心地隐藏在黑暗中，等着那队禁军走过。突然身边传来一阵悉悉索索的声音，有什么毛茸茸的东西划过他的小腿。帕瓦尔吓得浑身僵硬，不由自主地握紧了剑柄。

我要勇敢！帕瓦尔在心里对自己说，我苦苦寻找了这么久，如今终于知道了他的下落。为了见到他，我什么艰险也不怕！哪怕是众神也无法阻止我！

暗处突然伸出一只手来捂住了他的嘴。

帕瓦尔大惊失色，又踢又打地拼命挣扎，被堵住的嘴却发不出声音来。他的袭击者吃痛，连忙凑在他耳边低声说：“是我，别怕！”

帕瓦尔认出了这个声音，顿时停止了挣扎。原来不知道什么时候托利索竟然找到了他。

“我怎么会不知道你在打什么鬼主意？我跟在你后面走过了半个罗马城，还解决了两拨想要找你麻烦的小混混，你什么都没发现……”托利索无奈地说，“凭你这点本事就别一个人偷溜出来了，省得又像上次那样出了事。”

帕瓦尔惊魂未定，又被他说得涨红了脸，不由得低下头，一句话也说不出来。

“好了好了，你别不乐意了。我是担心你的安全才跟出来的。”托利索善解人意地说，“我不知道你是着了什么魔……”

“谢谢你，托利索！”帕瓦尔打断他说，“只要你帮助我见到他，回家以后，我一定会好好感谢你的。”

“他？你不是想去看看角斗士的生活吗？”

帕瓦尔摇头说：“明天我会向你解释一切的。但是现在时间紧急，我们必须在被人发现之前见到他。”

托利索注视了他一会儿，意识到他是绝不会乖乖跟他回去的，只得无奈地叹息说：“好吧，我们快走吧。还有十个街区就到佩雷斯的家了。”

帕瓦尔拉起兜帽，深深吸了一口气，紧张和期待令他苗条的身体微微颤抖。他随着托利索一起向前走去，走向众神为他安排的未知的命运。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不做预想设定的结果就是变得奇奇怪怪的，拉胖赶着送钱给厂长算哪门子剧情🌚


	3. 重逢

皮克是个实际的男人。他带走了胜利和赏金，同时又巧妙地令观众以为瓦拉内身受重伤，既满足了他们嗜血的渴望，也保住了瓦拉内的性命。虽然佩雷斯和巴托梅乌是死敌，他们各自的支持者更是水火不容，但角斗士之间自有他们的默契。他们都是命运的牢笼里的野兽，在小小的一方角斗场里用鲜血和生命换取观众的掌声和喝彩。他们是你死我活的敌手，也是同病相怜的囚徒。某种意义上来说，只有一个角斗士才能真正理解另一个角斗士。

瓦拉内在角斗结束之后就立刻被送回了佩雷斯的医生那里。莫德里奇看了几眼就明白他没有性命之虞。他为瓦拉内包扎好伤口，嘱咐了几句就走了。瓦拉内听到他在门外低声跟穆里尼奥交谈，大概是在向他汇报瓦拉内的伤情。

“喂，拉法，你是怎么搞的？听说你输给了皮克？佩雷斯这老鬼这下可要气死了！”在另一边的隔间里养伤的博格巴透过墙板问。他上次受的伤很重，现在隔离静养，甚至不能跟格列兹曼见面，已经憋得快要发疯了。

“皮克是个可怕的对手。”瓦拉内心不在焉地说。他的思绪还牵系在白天角斗场里的那个少年身上。他长大了，但是那俊秀的面容和沉静的气质却没有变。瓦拉内一眼就认出了他。那刹那间的分神被皮克抓了个正着……

瓦拉内知道自己不能把实情告诉博格巴，尽管他是他生死与共的战友和兄弟，这个世界上最接近家人的存在，甚至能够以性命相托。但他心中怀抱的感情对任何人，甚至连他自己都无法解释。瓦拉内害怕它一旦被诉诸语言，便会立刻像阳光下的冰雪那样消融无形。

“没关系，下次我会帮你找回来的！”博格巴自信满满地说，“等我从这个该死的笼子里出去以后！”

说到这里，博格巴生起气来。他喋喋不休地咒骂着抠门的佩雷斯，天杀的穆里尼奥，还有给他下禁足令的莫德里奇。他甚至埋怨起了瓦拉内：“为什么来休养的是你，不是格列祖？我都不知道他最近如何了……哦，天哪，我希望他不要突发奇想，故意受伤好来看我！虽然这样我会很感动的……我已经好几天没见到他了！我希望他还没有忘记我……你说他会忘记我吗？要是戈丁敢趁我不在碰他一个手指，我向普鲁托发誓我会要他付出代价！”

瓦拉内对博格巴的话充耳不闻。他知道他并不需要瓦拉内回答他，只是需要有个能倾诉的对象而已。

博格巴见瓦拉内不接话，嘴里又念叨起来：“手持蛇杖的墨丘利啊，朱庇特和迈雅之子，赞美你的迅捷绝伦，无可阻挡！请垂听我的祈祷。我，保罗·博格巴在此向你发愿，我祈求你帮助我从这个该死的牢笼里出去。我一定会供奉你！我会向你献祭一只公羊……”

突然之间，房门“吱呀”一声，打断了博格巴的祷告。莫非是神明回应了他的祈求？博格巴满怀希望地抬头望去，只见佩雷斯的守卫从门外走进来，身后还跟着两个带着兜帽的陌生人影。

屋内的两个角斗士警觉地交换了一个眼神。

他们来到了瓦拉内的隔间前面。守卫打开了瓦拉内的门，回头对那两个外来者说：“你们可以进去了。”

身形较矮壮的那个在房里四处打量了一番。他的眼睛落在博格巴身上，不满地说道：“等等，怎么还有其他人？”

“我可没有带角斗士出这间房间的权力。他必须留在这儿。要是你们想反悔，那现在就走吧！别给我惹麻烦。”

第一个人还想说什么，被他的同伴制止了：“没关系的，托利索。我只要见到他就可以了。”

托利索不赞同地“哼”了一声。

守卫说：“你们有一更次的时间，在我换岗前必须走。晚了连我也有麻烦。”

“我明白。”托利索的同伴说道，一边从身上拿出十个金币给守卫，“这是说好的剩下的报酬。”从他的语气和举止来看，他明显是两个访客之间身份较高的那个。

等到守卫出了门，他吩咐托利索等在原地，独自一人走进瓦拉内的隔间。

瓦拉内看清了隐藏在兜帽下的面容，他的心脏差点就停止跳动。

那个他不知道姓名的贵族少年，瓦拉内最温柔而脆弱的秘密，最幽深隐秘的梦境中才会偶尔闪现的身影，如今就活生生地站在他的面前，像是一道光芒照亮了昏暗的房间。

“……我……我知道我很冒昧……我叫帕瓦尔。”那个少年红着脸，用和悦又文雅的语调说，“今天第一次有幸在竞技场里观看了你的角斗。你……你的伤还好吗？”

博格巴在隔壁“嘿嘿”地笑起来：“想要爬到瓦拉内床上的小姐贵妇我见得多了，男人你倒是头一个。”

帕瓦尔的脸红得要滴出血来，舌头也仿佛打了结，结结巴巴地说不出话。忠心耿耿的托利索对着博格巴怒目而视。

瓦拉内的心不受控制地狂乱鼓动着。幸好他早已学会了控制自己的表情，语气平静地说：“我不知道你为什么来，但这里不是你这样身份尊贵的人应该来的地方，请你赶快回去吧。”

帕瓦尔的眼中闪过一丝失望，急急忙忙地说道：“我想你可能不记得了。今天是我第一次看你角斗，但不是我们第一次见面。我们以前曾经见过，就是去年三月的事情，在酒神庙边上的市集上。你还记得吗！”

托利索立时竖起了耳朵仔细听着。他隐隐感觉到帕瓦尔要说的是哪一天。一直焦躁不安的博格巴也安静了下来。

帕瓦尔见瓦拉内没有再反驳他，仿佛是找回了一丝勇气，说道：“也许你的生活每天都过得惊心动魄，已经想不起来这样的琐事了。但对我来说，那一切就像是发生在昨天一样。那天我……那时我还不懂事，没头没脑地闯进了酒神祭，差点被狂欢的信徒虏走。幸好一位好心的军团士兵路过救了我……可他赶着回军团集结，甚至都没有留下姓名……”

“你说的事我毫无印象。如果你想说那个军团士兵就是我的话，你很有可能是认错了人。”瓦拉内冷淡地打断他说。

“不，那不可能。”帕瓦尔坚持道，“这位恩人的样子，我没有一天不想一遍……我绝不可能认错人！这一年来，我一直千方百计地打听他的下落，可是在罗马正在进行那么多的战争，寻找一个开拔到前线的军团士兵，那无异于是大海捞针……”

“那天你为了救我，被匕首刺伤了手臂……就在你的这道伤疤的位置。”帕瓦尔的手指差点碰到瓦拉内的手臂，赶快小心地缩回来。

“这是我在日耳曼尼亚受的伤。”

帕瓦尔柔声问道：“你是去了日耳曼前线吗？难怪基米希在马其顿，聚勒在伽太基都没能打听到你的下落……那天我还为你包扎伤口。难道你都不记得了吗？”

“我都说了你认错人了……”瓦拉内摇头说：“退一万步说，就算那个人是我好了，你现在又想怎样？”

“我……”帕瓦尔被他问住了。这一年来，他无时无刻不想着找到他的救命恩人，可他从来也没有考虑过找到瓦拉内之后要做什么。

“……我想要报答你对我的救命之恩。”

“你什么也做不了。我的宿命是光荣地战死在角斗场上，以洗清我在战场上获得的污名。如果你真地想要报答我的救命之恩，那请你向诸神祈祷我的心愿能得到完成。”

“不，这不是你的宿命……”帕瓦尔急忙说，“请你千万不要这样说！”

“喂，小少爷，别听他说的！”博格巴插嘴道，“我知道他想要什么。”

“你给我闭嘴！”瓦拉内警告道。

已经太迟了。博格巴一手搁在膝盖上，似笑非笑地说：“他的愿望就是获得自由，跟我一起离开佩雷斯的角斗场，浪迹天涯。你看起来是个有钱人家的公子，你能帮我们吗？”

帕瓦尔是今晚第一次真正地把目光投到博格巴的身上，带着一丝戒备和好奇打量着他。半晌，他迟疑地问：“你们……需要钱是吗？”

“是啊。佩雷斯给手下的角斗士开的身价都极高。不是我自吹自擂，像我们两个这么强的角斗士，至少需要八十万赛斯特斯银币。”

帕瓦尔一下子就被难倒了。当时一个军团士兵服役二十五年的退休金不过一万赛斯特斯而已，已经足够他娶妻生子，买一块肥沃的土地置产，丰衣足食地过完下半辈子了。虽然赫内斯的金库里有的是钱，可要他拿出来让帕瓦尔给两个角斗士赎身，那简直是异想天开。

“你不要理睬他。”瓦拉内皱着眉头说，“即使他说的是真的，这事你也帮不上任何忙。更何况你是认错了人。虽然我不是你说的那个人，但你的感激之情已经传达到了诸神那里，今后就请你不要再来了。让人知道了，你和我都会有麻烦。”

托利索本来就不情愿来这里，一心怕担了干系。他听到博格巴嘴里不干不净，故意刁难帕瓦尔，就更加不满起来。他一听到瓦拉内这句话，也在旁边催促道：“他说得很有道理。我们还是赶快走吧。那个守卫都在外面催了。”

帕瓦尔心里百般不甘，但也无计可施。只好不情不愿地跟着托利索往外走。他依依不舍地回头望着瓦拉内，双眸就如夜空中的星辰般闪烁。

瓦拉内目送他离去的身影，不由自主地握住了拳头，心中说不出是什么滋味。

“小少爷，你再考虑一下，不赎瓦拉内的话，赎我一个也行！”博格巴还追在后面嬉皮笑脸地说，“认识他那么久，我还没见到他对哪个美人动过心肠。还是我好。不论你有什么需要，他能做到的，我都能为你做到，甚至还做得更好！”

帕瓦尔就像没有听见一样毫无反应，倒是托利索又回头严厉地瞪了他一眼。

一直等到他们走出了视线，博格巴才一改前态，语气严正地说：“拉法，你可要小心那个小少爷……我的守护之神告诉我，如果太过靠近的话，他迟早会害死你的。”

“我怎么从没听说过你有什么守护之神？”

“当然有啊，正是爱与美的女神维纳斯。”

瓦拉内嗤之以鼻地说：“我不知道你在暗示什么。他只是认错人了。而且你刚刚自己也听到我是怎么回答他的了。”

“那再好不过了。拉法，希望你不要忘记我们的约定。”

“你放心，凭着复仇三女神的名义，只要我还有一口气在，我就不会忘记我们的誓言。”

“那就好。”博格巴看着瓦拉内的眼睛，神情庄重地就是德尔斐宣布神谕的祭司，“那就好……”


	4. 八月节

维尔纳家的宴会比赫内斯的还要豪华。这倒不是说他的家族比赫内斯更富有，只不过他更愿意把金钱花费在宴会上，好令他的客人们感到惊羡而已。

晚宴厅的布置充满了东方情调。四面墙壁上悬挂着巨幅的丝绸帷幕，纯金灯台雕制成大象、鳄鱼等等各种珍禽异兽的形态。芬芳中带着一丝辛辣的阿拉伯香料的气味在空气中浮动。身材苗条的美貌女奴们身着薄如蝉翼的轻纱，头戴编着金珠的黑色假发，还仿照亚历山大港的流行，将孔雀绿的油彩涂抹在眼眶四周，好令眼睛显得更加有神。她们合着异国的音乐翩翩起舞，同宾客们巧笑调情。不知情的人还以为她们是托勒密女王宫中的侍女呢。

帕瓦尔意兴阑珊地倚靠在丝绸软垫上。不知道是不是故意的，格雷茨卡和埃尔南德斯都找理由拒绝了维尔纳的邀请，推举帕瓦尔独自作为赫内斯家族的代表出席。他只好带着托利索只身赴约，连个能帮他分散维尔纳的注意力的人都没有。

帕瓦尔没有什么心思修饰，只穿着一袭纯白的罗马式短袍，浓密的卷发覆在额头，上面一顶压着父亲留给他的金冠。这身简素的打扮跟他清雅的美貌十分相称，就像在奢靡浮夸的狂欢上吹来了一阵习习的微风。维尔纳原本对他如此漫不经心的装扮有些微词，但见到这样他优美高尚的风度，便自我安慰地想，帕瓦尔这是遵行罗马国父们刚建质朴的美德，不仅无愧于他高贵的出身，也能在元老院那些沽名钓誉的斯多葛派中赢得赞誉。

想到这里，维尔纳就将心中的不满暂时放下了，他恭维起基米希在前线的战功，又跟帕瓦尔聊起角斗的话题。他原本以为帕瓦尔不喜欢角斗。虽然这不影响他作为情人的价值，但大竞技场是罗马上流社会最重要的社交场合之一，若他不愿意和维尔纳在这里出双入对，未免令维尔纳失去一个向同侪炫耀的机会，实在令人遗憾。维尔纳本来打算循序渐进，让帕瓦尔慢慢地学会欣赏角斗。谁知自从那天他观看了贝吉利斯坦为祈雨举办的角斗之后，突然对于这项游戏起了浓厚的兴趣，对于维尔纳的邀请也不再一口回绝。时间长了，维尔纳渐渐地摸清了规律，只要是有佩雷斯的角斗士出场，帕瓦尔总是欣然赴约。要是其他人的，十次倒有六七次他要么是家里有事分不开身，要么就是他自己头疼脑热不舒服。

“虽然那天巴托梅乌的角斗士取得了胜利，但看起来还是佩雷斯的角斗士更合帕瓦尔的心意呢。”埃尔南德斯曾经当着大家的面这样打趣说。

“巴托梅乌的人总是穿得花花绿绿的，看得我眼睛疼。”帕瓦尔淡淡地说，惹来四周一阵会心的笑声。

虽说帕瓦尔对角斗的兴趣日益浓厚，但他对维尔纳的态度并没有什么显著的好转。今晚难得他出席宴会，维尔纳不惜一掷千金，一心想要抓住这个机会，用财富和品味征服帕瓦尔的心。可惜帕瓦尔对宴席上的珍馐佳酿和晚宴厅的雕栏画栋都兴致索然，跟维尔纳说话也是有一搭没一搭的，勉强等到礼节允许的时候，就迫不及待地跟主人说他要告辞了。

“请你再等一下，还有许多菜没有上呢。”维尔纳挽留道。

“感谢你的盛情款待，我已经不能再吃了。”

“等一下，我还为客人安排了特殊的娱乐活动，你一定会喜欢的。”维尔纳坚持，“等结束了你再走也不迟。”

“时候已经不早了，我有些头疼……”帕瓦尔摇头说，一边示意立在一边的托利索为他穿鞋。

“我很坚持！”维尔纳强硬地说。他紧紧握住帕瓦尔的手臂不让他挣脱，在上面留下五个深深的指印。

帕瓦尔气得脸色铁青，浑身发抖。他从来没有遭受过这样无礼的对待，差点就要发作起来。但维尔纳毕竟是养父引荐给他认识的，他就算对他的追求再没有兴趣，也不敢毫无余地地拒绝，只能虚与委蛇，盼着能用自己的冷淡让他知难而退。这次他也害怕坚持下去会真得得罪了维尔纳，令两个家族的友谊受到伤害，只好默默地坐下来。

维尔纳见状松开手，跟他的亲信奴隶点点头。乐师们立刻停止了演奏，翩翩起舞的舞姬们也束手站立在一边。

正在宾客们纷纷疑惑发生了什么事的时候，激昂的鼓声突然响起来。伴着仿佛是千军万马发出的雄浑的战吼声，佩雷斯和一个大家从没见过的中年男子一起走进来。新客人身材高瘦，跟矮胖的佩雷斯形成了鲜明的对照，顿时就有客人无礼地笑出声来。

他们的身后各自跟着一排奴隶。佩雷斯这边为首的那个高大精悍，皮肤黝黑，正是帕瓦尔朝思暮想的救命恩人瓦拉内！

在场的高贵的罗马公民们很少有机会在这么近的距离看到角斗士，情不自禁地发出一阵赞叹声。女士们因为角斗士们，尤其是瓦拉内的到来而兴奋不已。她们交头接耳，咯咯直笑，就像是一群没有教养的野丫头。就连男人也为之精神一振，满怀期待地等着看维尔纳安排了什么激动人心的戏码。

而瓦拉内却是那么平静，坚毅的嘴角丝毫不为宾客们的狂热所动。直到他在人群中看到帕瓦尔的时候，他的脸上才闪过一丝不易察觉的动摇。贵族少年置身在狂宴滥饮的人群中，就像是维纳斯的白鸽置身于鸦群之中，像是清浅的泉水流淌，温柔的晚风吹拂，能令最坚硬的岩石上出现一线缝隙。

帕瓦尔一时间还以为自己是在做梦。他没想到竟然会在维尔纳的宴席上见到瓦拉内，心中难免惊疑不定。维尔纳把瓦拉内叫来做什么？难道是他对于帕瓦尔不可接受他的求爱怀恨在心，又发现了帕瓦尔与瓦拉内私会的事情，想要在这里揭发出来，当众羞辱他？可维尔纳又是如何得知此事的呢？托利索绝对不会背叛他，难道……难道是瓦拉内对于帕瓦尔的拜访感到不快，于是告发了他？

不！这绝不可能……

帕瓦尔望着瓦拉内的时候，瓦拉内也正好望向了他。他们的眼神只相会了一瞬，便匆匆错开，生怕被人发现什么可疑之处。

幸好此时维尔纳高声说话，吸引了所有人的注意力：“我宣布为了庆祝八月节，我将在竞技场举办一次大型的角斗，邀请在座的各位都来观看。我特别想在各位来宾面前表达我对佩雷斯的感谢，他慷慨地为我的角斗提供了二十名最优秀的角斗士。除此之外，还有来自开普阿的克洛普……”

那位新客人坦然自若地向宾客们致意。他身后的奴隶们个个皮肤白皙，身材高大，看着竟然像是北方的蛮族。

“……他也为我们带来了二十名来自日耳曼和不列颠尼亚的角斗士。”维尔纳得意洋洋地说。

宴席上响起一片议论之声。在罗马人的眼中，莱茵河北岸的日耳曼尼亚和隔着海峡的不列颠尼亚都是蛮荒之地。那里的男人全都身强力壮，野蛮残暴，比高卢的蛮族还要难以驯服。看着这些强壮的野人在角斗场上被更精于战斗技巧的罗马角斗士打败，不啻为罗马的文明对落后的野蛮的征服，是罗马观众的最爱。不过也正是因为他们难以驯服，要得到日耳曼尼亚和不列颠尼亚的角斗士可不容易。那些蛮族将战死沙场视为荣耀，因此极难活捉。就算捉到了，在运送到罗马的途中也很容易死亡。即使到了罗马，也很难训练成听从主人命令而战的角斗士。这位叫克洛普的男人竟然能一下子带来二十个，那可不是光有钱就能办到的！

众人听维尔纳这样一说，都不免对克洛普刮目相看。另一方面，能请得动他，自然说明维尔纳的财富和权势也是非同凡响。佩雷斯见到自己在众多的达官显贵面前成了克洛普的陪衬，心里恼火不已，但面上却不好表现出来，气得嘴都歪了。

维尔纳自得不已地撇了帕瓦尔一眼说道：“为了感谢诸位的光临，我特意请佩雷斯和克洛普各自带来了角斗士来，在宴席上进行不使用兵器的肉搏，供大家取乐，作为八月节的开胃菜。”

客人听到还有如此有趣的节目，自然更加群情涌动。就连原本打算告辞的人也纷纷又坐了下来。跟着主人来访的奴隶也在外面探头探脑的，想要一睹这些角斗士的风采。

维尔纳坐回到帕瓦尔身边，示意角斗开始。佩雷斯和克洛普的角斗士从队伍末尾开始，一个一个出列厮杀起来。由于不能使用武器，也没有什么人身受重伤，无非是打落的牙齿和鲜血四处飞溅，看得观众们兴奋不已。

帕瓦尔既害怕又激动，他的心在胸膛里跳个不停，却无法把眼睛移开。他把全副心思都放在面前的角斗上，就连维尔纳握住了他的手都没有察觉。

克洛普的角斗士果然厉害，但佩雷斯是罗马最富盛名的角斗士商人。两队人马互有胜负，胜者每人都得到维尔纳十枚金币的奖赏，败者则被抬下去医治。排在他们身后的队伍越来越短，眼看就快要轮到瓦拉内了。

这时，帕瓦尔突然注意到克洛普的队伍比佩雷斯的队伍里少了一个人。也就是说，没有人来担任瓦拉内的对手……

这是怎么回事？帕瓦尔十分忐忑，不知怎的，心里隐约有一种不祥的预感。可他小声问维尔纳到底怎么回事的时候，维尔纳却微笑不语，不肯告诉他。

其他的客人也开始注意到这一点。他们当中不乏瓦拉内的支持者，担心今天若是不能看到他的表演，那未免有点美中不足。

不过维尔纳很快就弥补了他们的遗憾。在最后一场战斗完毕之后，他对着满腹狐疑的观众说道：“你们一定注意到了，克洛普只带了十九个人来参加晚宴。他之所以这样做，是因为他的第二十个角斗士同一般人不同……他出身于比日耳曼尼亚还要遥远，从来没有任何罗马人踏足过的极北之地。那里的人吃生肉，喝马血，一生只洗一次澡。这个角斗士至今参加了六十五场角斗，还没有遭受过一次失败。他的对手没有一个，请容许我再强调一遍，还没有一个人，能活下来。哪怕赤手空拳，他也能活活咬开对手的喉咙……因此克洛普建议我们还是等到八月节的时候再让他跟佩雷斯最优秀的角斗士，我们光荣的前军团士兵一决死战……瓦拉内虽然上次不幸败给了巴托梅乌的皮克，但那都是因为阳光的角度照到了他的眼睛所致。不论从哪方面来看，他都是最配得上这份荣誉的角斗士……”

瓦拉内听着维尔纳说话，脸上的表情毫无变化。

维尔纳把这称为荣誉，瓦拉内上次自己也是这么说的……帕瓦尔苦涩地想，难道他是唯一一个觉得角斗徒劳无益的人？究竟是罗马疯了，还是他疯了？

帕瓦尔什么也听不进去了，他甚至连自己是怎么回到家都不记得了。他仿佛是失去了灵魂的一具空壳，心中只想着即将到来的八月节和瓦拉内的命运。


	5. 飞蛾

自从那天他们从维尔纳的宴会回来之后，瓦拉内就一直心事重重。虽然他外表上看起来并没有什么异样，但是博格巴太了解他了，一眼就看出了他的心神不定，尽管他可能误解了这心神不定背后的真正原因。

“我说，那个小少爷看起来很喜欢你……“

瓦拉内猛地转过头来。

“……既然他说想要报答你，不如你找人给他送个话，让他吹吹风，换巴托梅乌的人去送死吧。”

瓦拉内不知道是失望还是轻松，哼了一声说：“你怎么知道我会输给范戴克？”

“你自己也听到那个狂妄的贵族是怎么吹嘘的了。”

“他不过是为了往他自己脸上贴金而已……”提起维尔纳，瓦拉内的脑海里情不自禁地出现了他紧紧握住帕瓦尔的手的景象，仿佛连他的心也被攥住了。

“现在可不是瞎逞强的时候。你忘了我们的约定吗？在那之前你不能死。”博格巴见瓦拉内不为所动，又补充说，“你可不能放弃，我跟格列祖都指望着你呢……”

“别把我算上！”一直在旁边哼着小调掷骰子的格列兹曼抗议道，“谁跟你们说过我想要离开了？”

“你当然不能一个人留在这里。”

“你们来之前我一个人在这里也好好的。”格列兹曼不耐烦地打断了博格巴，“我出去了能干嘛？我！格列兹曼！当个该死的小麦农夫吗？还是做每天检查账本的小贩？为了几个铜板跟人讨价还价？我知道你们有什么计划。可就算我喜欢拣骨，我也不会千里迢迢跑到鸟不拉屎的日耳曼去给你的情人收尸的！我又不是他的情人！我也不是第十军团的士兵！我甚至还是你们的对手……都是你们这些恶臭的罗马人烧杀戮略，无恶不作，占领了我们的土地，害得我的部落流离失所！害得我变成现在这个鬼样！”

格列兹曼越说越来气，往墙壁上打了一拳。博格巴满心不以为然，又不好再说，闷闷不乐地纠起眉头。

格列兹曼见他这个样子，说：“你知道我还是爱你的，虽然你是个该死的罗马佬，但你至少比其他人强一点。不过我的部落已经灭亡了，我的族人要么成了罗马人的奴隶，要么成了日耳曼人的奴隶。我根本无家可归，烂命一条。我已经打定主意了要死在角斗场上了。你说什么都没用！”

博格巴做了个苦脸，这已经不是他们之间第一次讨论未来了，每一次都是不欢而散。

瓦拉内还来不及介入他们的争执，只听门“哐当”一声打开了。穆里尼奥站在门外，抬起下巴，居高临下地说：“瓦拉内，主人召唤你。”

穆里尼奥是佩雷斯的心腹，英俊的脸上总是带着一种刻薄和轻蔑的神气。根据角斗士中间流传的说法，他原本也是军团士兵，在不列颠蛮族的叛乱和意大利北方抗击高卢的战役中立下了很多功劳，但是后来不知怎么地犯下了死罪。亏得佩雷斯看中他的才干，花了好大的价钱买通了当时的行政长官，才保住了他的性命，充做佩雷斯的奴隶。传说他出身骑士阶层，精通希腊语和诡辩，因此一向自视甚高，十分惹人讨厌。

既然是佩雷斯的传召，瓦拉内没说什么就跟着出去了。穆里尼奥板着脸，一声不吭地在前面领路，似乎是有满肚子的怨气。瓦拉内当然也不会主动跟他搭话。他们默默地越过了佩雷斯的主宅，在一间不太常用的客房外停下来。

“主人怎么会在这里？”瓦拉内奇怪地问道。

穆里尼奥在胸前交叉起双手，冷漠地说：“我奉主人之命带你到这里来，其他我就什么也不知道了。你为什么不自己进去看看呢？”

瓦拉内料想穆里尼奥绝不至于当着博格巴和格列兹曼的面假传佩雷斯的命令，但又摸不清到底是怎么回事，半信半疑地推开了门。

房间里一片黑暗，只点着一盏小小的油灯。灯火在他带来的风里摇动了两下，平稳下来，奋力地发着光。

借着这一丝微弱的光亮，瓦拉内隐约辨出了屋里有一个人影，高挑纤细，亭亭而立。那人听到开门的声音，转过身来用亮晶晶的眸子打量着瓦拉内。

瓦拉内的心猛地漏跳了一拍。

“你怎么……”他的喉咙抽紧了。

死亡一般的寂静笼罩着他们。帕瓦尔在窗边沉默地注视着他。淡淡的星光勾勒出他秀美的轮廓，带着说不出的忧伤之意。

瓦拉内回头望了望，见穆里尼奥不知何时已经走了，才清了清嗓子说：“你怎么又来了？托利索呢？你怎么能一个人来？”

“诸神指引着我的道路……”帕瓦尔幽幽地说。

一只小小的飞蛾被困在蛛网里挣扎。他用指尖轻轻拨弄了两下，那只飞蛾得了自由，便飞到墙角不动了。

“昨夜他们给我送来一个梦。我梦到了八月节的角斗。你的对手是一群可怖的怪物。其中有一条红色的毒蛇。你被它咬伤了，鲜血滴在地上，令鲜花枯萎，小动物都纷纷死去，令河流干涸，罗马变成了一片荒漠。我想要赶去救你，却被美杜莎的视线化作石像，动弹不得。”

瓦拉内的心沉了下去，他们做了相同的梦。这不能用巧合解释，只能是某种征兆。

但他语气平静地说道：“那不过是一个梦而已。”

帕瓦尔摇头：“不！这是诸神给我的警示！那天克洛普的角斗士不是都身穿着红色的护甲吗？红色的毒蛇一定是象征着你在八月节的对手。你绝对不能参加角斗，如果你参加的话，一定会落败被杀！”

“这不是神启，只不过是你忧虑过度。”瓦拉内坚持说。

“朱庇特的圣石啊！”帕瓦尔抓住瓦拉内的手臂，“你为什么要这么固执？佩雷斯不肯答应我替换你的请求，他容许我同你见面已经是卖了赫内斯家天大的人情。但你为什么不能在训练中受一点伤，或是生了病不能参加？”

“我的荣誉不允许我临阵脱逃。”瓦拉内苦涩地说，“我向普鲁托和地下的众神起誓，条顿森林的事情绝不能再发生一次！”

人人都知道条顿森林的战役。日耳曼人发动奇袭，将罗马最精锐的三个军团埋葬在那片严酷的土地上。帕瓦尔不知道瓦拉内是怎么活下来的，但现在不是说这个的时候。

“即便你不珍惜自己的生命，我……你不能为我想想吗？”

瓦拉内想起了那个梦。在梦里，帕瓦尔分开面目空白的旁观者朝他奔来。可是他每走一步，脚步都变得更加沉重。渐渐的，他温暖的血肉化为坚硬而无生命的岩石，与大地融合在一起。这是否预示着如果瓦拉内在角斗中落败，帕瓦尔也会遭遇什么不幸呢？

“这一年多来，我每天都在寻找你……只要知道你在某处好好地生活着，即使不能跟你见面，我也能感到安心。可要是你出了什么事……”帕瓦尔欲言又止地说。

“可如果我现在退出，岂不是令盛会失色，令角斗的举办者，你的……高贵的朋友也脸上无光？”

“维尔纳不是我的朋友。”帕瓦尔斩钉截铁地说，“他也没什么高贵之处。”

“他的祖先大概可以追溯到罗马七丘建国的某位元勋吧，而我的父亲不过是个解放奴隶。”

“那又如何？我父亲的祖先曾经跟亚历山大大帝并肩作战，我母亲的祖先是美神维纳斯和埃涅阿斯的后裔，但这并不代表我的美德就胜过别人了。贵族也好，平民也好，诸神以灵魂的重量来衡量一个人的价值，而不是出身。”

“这话对于你来说是很容易的。从我这样一个奴隶的口里说出来，就难免招人耻笑。”瓦拉内说。

“可你并不是生来就是一个奴隶！你曾经是一个罗马公民，光荣的军团士兵……”

“百夫长。”瓦拉内出言纠正道，“不过这不重要。”

“一名百夫长。你才是罗马称雄地中海的基石。像维尔纳这样夸夸其谈的贵族，他从未随军出征，可你要听他谈论起前线战事的口气，还以为他是日耳曼尼库斯呢。”

可怕的对手和无情的命运在前面等待着他，可听着帕瓦尔用那样轻视的口气谈论维尔纳，瓦拉内沉重了几天的心突然轻松起来，就像是被赫拉克勒斯接过了重负的阿特拉斯那样。

“你救了我的那天我就知道你是怎样的人！”帕瓦尔涨红了脸说。他的眼神是那样热烈，简直能将战士的盔甲都融化了，“那一天的情景，我到死都不会忘记！哪怕这对你来说算是一种负担，可我永远铭记于心。我丝毫不怀疑诸神给我的这个梦，是为了给我一个报答你的机会。我恳求你，千万不要同范戴克角斗，无论是使用什么手段都可以！我并不是为了顾惜我自己的生命，而是……”帕瓦尔突然停住了话低下头。

“而是？”

“朱诺啊！维纳斯啊！仁慈的女神，请垂怜我！我到底是在欺骗谁？”帕瓦尔向着上天做了一个手势，“我爱你！从我们第一次见面的时候，我就深深爱上了你！不论你是百夫长，还是角斗士，不论你是在罗马，还是在日耳曼尼亚，我对你的爱情都不曾改变！只是以前我浑浑噩噩，懵懂无知，直到那天在角斗场重新见到你，我才明白了自己的真正的心意。”

瓦拉内握紧了拳头。他的心扑通乱跳，就像一只被捕获的云雀，在笼子里没头没脑地乱撞，想要找到出口。

“你是高高在上的贵族，罗马的缔造者，而我不过是个低贱的角斗士而已……”瓦拉内说。

“你放心，我并不期望你对我的爱情的回报……”帕瓦尔勉强一笑，“上次我们见面的时候，你已经把你的想法表达得很清楚了。佩雷斯以为我是一个狂热地仰慕你的观众，我也乐意让他这样想，但我绝对没有将自己强加给你的意思。”

瓦拉内无法面对他的笑容，不由得低下头去。他的视线落在帕瓦尔纤巧的脚上，他一路走来，上面沾满了泥水。

“你也爱着谁吗？”帕瓦尔突然问。

瓦拉内垂着头不说话。他既不能承认，也不忍心否认。

“也许是你童年的玩伴，家乡美丽的姑娘，或者……是哪个门第高贵的小姐……你不需要告诉我那个幸运儿是谁。但是……如果你也知道爱着一个人的滋味，那就请你大发慈悲，体恤一下我的心情吧。维尔纳不过是想要向我炫耀他的财势而已，如果因此而令你丧命，那我……今后我要如何生活下去？我要如何面对这残酷的命运？”帕瓦尔说到动情之处，忍不住落下来泪来。

泪水挂在他茉莉般白皙的脸颊上，仿佛是花瓣上的露珠。瓦拉内再也按捺不住，默默地将手帕递给了帕瓦尔。

帕瓦尔泪眼朦胧地接了过来。他先是奇怪瓦拉内这样的人怎会随身带着一条丝质的手帕，但他随即认出了这条手帕，不敢置信地抬起了眼睛。

“这是那天你为我包扎伤口用的手帕……”瓦拉内说。他一直带在身边小心地保存着，无时无刻，就像是守护圣火的祭司一样。

帕瓦尔愣住了，还来不及收住的眼泪沿着他的脸颊滑落下来。

“我在日耳曼尼亚失去了一切，所剩余的只有这条手帕和我的生命而已。我……我不擅长言辞，可是我也爱你，比我能说出来的要多得多。”

瓦拉内不用再说下去。帕瓦尔迫不及待地投入他的怀中吻住了他。他的嘴唇冰凉又芬芳，瓦拉内还能在上面尝到一丝泪水的咸味。

飞蛾扑来扑去，终于纵身投进了油灯的火中，“噗”的一声化作了一缕青烟。


	6. 死斗

八月节终于到了。

酷热难当的意大利炎夏，角斗场内沙尘飞扬，都丝毫也没有影响人群的狂热和激情。观众们手舞足蹈，纵情高呼全身心地沉溺在激烈的生死搏杀当中。

帕瓦尔坐在竞技场内为主办者保留的最豪华的包厢中，拥有观看角斗的最佳视野。为了讨他欢心，甚至连托利索都被破例允许进入了包厢。帕瓦尔被亲友和心爱的奴隶环绕着。各种各样的异国珍馐被盛在金盘里端上来，昂贵的葡萄酒就像是清水般在宴席上流淌，供宾客畅饮。

可是帕瓦尔的整个心灵被忧虑占据了。他不吃不喝，坐立难安，将每一件微不足道的小事都看做是诸神对瓦拉内的命运的预示，心情也随着忽上忽下，起伏不定，对维尔纳的搭话和他兄弟们的调笑更是充耳不闻。

幸好随着角斗一场接一场愈来愈精彩，大家的精神也都聚集在场内的比斗中，没人注意帕瓦尔的反常。竞技场内染血的黄沙被换过一遍又一遍，日头也渐渐向西沉了。

第十二遍鼓声响起。瓦拉内面无表情的从角斗场的一端走了出来。帕瓦尔这才意识到原来不知不觉间，已经到了今天的最后一场角斗了。

场内瓦拉内的支持者欢声雷动，为他们的英雄喝彩加油。

瓦拉内不为所动。他甚至没有往帕瓦尔那里看一眼。他的秘密的恋人看起来是那么镇定和坚毅，就好像这场角斗跟以往任何一场没有什么两样。帕瓦尔受到了感染，莫名地安心了起来。

除了上次意外输给皮克之外，瓦拉内从来没有在角斗场上失败过，今天也不会例外的。帕瓦尔这样安慰自己，更何况……他现在有更多获取胜利的理由，不是吗？

就在这时，范戴克从角斗场的另一端走了出来。他身材高大，穿着一套鲜红色的盔甲，顿时令帕瓦尔原本带着一丝羞涩和甜蜜的心罩上了一层阴影。

跟瓦拉内上场的时候相反，在范戴克面前，全场的人都安静了下来，就连他的呼吸声都令人听得真切。他的身上仿佛带着地府来的阴风，令人感到一阵凉意，就连火热的骄阳都害怕似地躲在了云层后面。

帕瓦尔紧张地心里“噗通”直跳。面对这头可怕的猛兽般的男人，他不可避免地想起了那个仿佛是预兆着什么的噩梦，刚刚才产生的信心就像来时一样突然地烟消云散了。

场上的两个角斗士就像是两头狭路相逢的野兽，表面不动声色地互相打量，内心却充满警惕，估算着对方的强弱。

瓦拉内对自己有绝对的自信。除了博格巴以外，再没有比他更加出色的角斗士了。即使那天对战皮克他败下阵来，也不过是因为对帕瓦尔的那一瞥令他分了神。

想到帕瓦尔，他的纯净又温柔的情人，瓦拉内的心里不可抑制地涌出一股柔情……

他知道帕瓦尔现在正高坐在贵族阶层的包厢里，目不转睛地看着他。瓦拉内几乎要转头去看他了。

不，现在不是时候！他必须保持绝对的镇定和战意。他要活着走出竞技场，才能实现他未尽的责任和刚刚才开始的爱情。现在不是去想帕瓦尔的时候，他必须战斗！

瓦拉内握紧了手中的剑和盾牌，努力驱散他脑海中的杂念。

也不容他再想，范戴克的攻击已经到了眼前。同他高大壮硕的身材相比，他的动作迅捷地令人吃惊。

瓦拉内不敢正面去接这势大力沉的一击，赶忙侧身避过。他还来不及站定，范戴克回手接连三剑，一剑比一剑凶狠霸道，每一剑都贴着瓦拉内的身体擦过，如果换了是旁人，恐怕早已血肉横飞，甚至身首异处了。

单枪匹马的角斗跟军团士兵的集体作战不同，瓦拉内的身边没有战友以盾牌和长枪为他掩护，在疲累时也没有第二阵线上的士兵轮换上来，他所能依靠的只有自己。此刻他失去先机，只能采取守势，等待对手在攻击中出现破绽。可是随着时间过去，范戴克的攻势非但没有显出任何减缓的迹象，反而越来越凌厉起来。

场内的观众们原本都是瓦拉内的支持者，现在看范戴克攻得精彩，也有不少人倒戈，为他加油喝彩起来。

埃尔南德斯和格雷茨卡他们原本还在对角斗士们评头论足，此刻也屏息凝神，连眼睛也不敢眨一下，生怕错过了任何精彩时刻。帕瓦尔更是脸色惨白，浑身发抖，连气都喘不过来，生怕瓦拉内有个万一。

我愿意舍弃我的一切，换取他平安无事。

他这样想到，丝毫没有注意到身边的维尔纳投过来的，狐疑的视线。

“你在害怕什么？”

帕瓦尔全神贯注地看着角斗，他甚至根本没有听到维尔纳的话。

维尔纳心中的疑惑越来越大。他已经顾不上礼貌了，拉住帕瓦尔的手臂，高声问道：“你到底是怎么回事？你为什么这么害怕？”

这下连埃尔南德斯和格雷茨卡都惊异地转过头来。帕瓦尔也吃了一惊。他打量了维尔纳一眼，又把视线转回场内，故作平静地说：“你在胡说什么？请不要打搅我看角斗……”

“先别管角斗了，我在问你话呢？”维尔纳挡在了帕瓦尔的面前，“难道对你来说，那些低贱的角斗士比我更加重要？”

帕瓦尔一心只想看到场内的战况。他原本就对维尔纳安排瓦拉内与范戴克角斗十分不满，这下更加不耐烦了，又气又急地说：“我真不明白你的意思。你要同我聊天，偏偏要选在现在这个时刻吗？”

维尔纳还来不及开口，只听场内一片惊呼声。格雷茨卡说：“马尔斯在上！你们快看哪！”

帕瓦尔一惊，急得不顾礼节地站起来，越过维尔纳的身边，伏在围栏上向着场内望去。

原来瓦拉内手持的盾牌经受不起范戴克的连续攻击，木质的手柄断成了两截，还将他完全暴露在对手面前。千钧一发之际，他不得不用手臂护住胸膛，才没有当场被刺中要害。即便如此，他左臂吃了范戴克全力一剑，血流如注，软绵绵地垂在身侧，看样子是已经断了。此刻他已经无法防御，范戴克甚至不需要动手，他也很快就会自己失血过多而死。

“不……不……”帕瓦尔的手指紧紧抓住栏杆，连指关节都发白了。他六神无主，心急如焚，恨不得跳到场内去，用自己的身体护卫住瓦拉内。

“啊，范戴克果然厉害！这下瓦拉内可完了。”格雷茨卡叹了一口气，惋惜地说，“他也算是一条好汉，可惜了。”

埃尔南德斯已经从最初的震惊中恢复了，脸上带着玩世不恭的笑容说：“这也没什么，罗马对于瓦拉内的狂热也快要过去了……反正佩雷斯很快就会找到新的牺牲品的。如果他从克洛普那里把范戴克买下来，我也不会感到惊讶的。”

若是在平时，帕瓦尔一定会反驳他们，可现在他就像是没有听到他们在说话一样。

场内，瓦拉内用手捂住伤口，受伤的左臂已经毫无知觉了。他感到自己的力量也跟随着血液一起逐渐流失，身子摇晃了两下，支撑不住地单膝跪在地上。

范戴克慢慢地走近了。他沐浴在观众的礼赞和欢呼中，仿佛已经能品尝到胜利的甜美，因此暂时还不急于结果罗马人的性命。

难道这就是最后了吗？

瓦拉内终于忍不住转过头去，朝着帕瓦尔的方向深深地望了一眼。

帕瓦尔的心就像被钝刀割着。他能想到的唯一的办法，就是请求角斗的主办者立刻终止这场角斗。

维尔纳阴沉着脸，一言不发。

“我的朋友，这场角斗已经分出了胜负。为何你一定要让一个昂贵的角斗士白白送命呢？”帕瓦尔焦急地恳求道。

“你现在将我称为你的朋友，可你却从未对我有任何友谊上的表示。”

“你误解了我。我是担心你不过是虚浮浅薄的一时玩笑而已，怎能轻易答应？现在如果你能满足我的要求，今后我们的情意自然能够更进一步。”帕瓦尔急忙说。为了能救心上人的性命，他并不在乎空口许诺维尔纳一些好处。

不料维尔纳愈加怒气冲冲起来，说话的语气也很不客气：“我过去千方百计地向你示好，你从来不肯稍加辞色，现在却为了一个低贱的角斗士的性命向我求情？”

格雷茨卡注意到了他们的反常，有点不知所措地向着埃尔南德斯看了一眼。他的弟弟跟他无奈地耸耸肩，一边从银制的酒杯里惬意地喝葡萄酒。

这只是帕瓦尔一厢情愿地犯傻而已，最近他对瓦拉内的迷恋是有点不像话，可是瓦拉内都要死了，还能闹出什么乱子来呢？

范戴克终于走到了瓦拉内面前两步的距离，缓缓地举起了手中的剑。

“杀！杀！杀！”现场的观众们齐声高喊起来。

瓦拉内接连两次失利，令观众们觉得也许他已经失去了昔日的锋锐和求胜的意志。嗜血的罗马人对于角斗场里的弱者从不留情，他们都期待着他用性命为今天的娱乐画上一个完美的结尾。

瓦拉内勉力用还能动弹的右手握紧了剑。他还有最后一击的力量。

此时此刻，他的思绪情不自禁地回到了条顿森林的最后一场战役。刀剑的碰撞声，马匹的嘶鸣，战吼和惨叫……无时无刻不回荡在他耳边。如果他注定无法回到日耳曼尼亚，为战友流落异乡的遗骨举行一场真正的罗马式的葬礼，那么至少让他在角斗场上，以勇气和意志赢得最后的光荣，就像一个真正的军团士兵那样，无愧于他曾经为之战斗的鹰旗。

范戴克的最后一剑由上而下倏忽而至，然而瓦拉内并没有像众人以为的那样垂死挣扎，试图闪避范戴克的攻击。恰恰相反，他主动迎上前去，缩短了他和对手的距离。

当范戴克的长剑深深地嵌进了瓦拉内的头盖骨的时候，瓦拉内从下往上的一剑也刺穿了范戴克的整个身躯。

两个角斗士一前一后地倒在地上。在世界陷入无边的黑暗之前，瓦拉内的脑海中的最后一个景象，就是那天晚上帕瓦尔落在地上的，纯白色的斯多拉。


	7. 角斗之后

“伟大的净化者阿波罗，光荣的治愈者阿斯克勒庇俄斯！我在此点燃赫斯提亚的圣火。祈求你们保佑一位必死之人。前第十军团的百夫长，来自开普亚的拉斐尔-瓦拉内。我愿以身为祭，以我的血肉换取他的血肉，请治愈他，为他施以香膏，令他的伤口愈合，令他免受苦楚和疼痛……”

帕瓦尔正跪在小祭坛前祷告，突然听到有人进门，吓得连忙将流血的左手藏在身后。

在八月节的那场角斗之后，他就被家里软禁了起来。赫内斯从在场的人那里七拼八凑地听到了事情的经过，大发雷霆，不许帕瓦尔离开家半步，也不准他跟任何访客见面。甚至连托利索也被认定是他的帮凶，被发配到家族在撒丁岛的农场去做苦力，换了科曼和新来的佩里希奇照顾帕瓦尔。科曼是托利索的兄弟，大概是责怪帕瓦尔拖累了托利索，对他总板着脸。

帕瓦尔不得自由，也得不到外面半点消息，只能整天担忧，惦记着瓦拉内，恨不得能长出一对翅膀来才好。他内心郁结，茶饭不思，没几天就病倒了。家里虽然担心，可也不因他的病而放松了对他的监视，只要有外人在场，甚至连医生问诊的时候也有人看着。

帕瓦尔对科曼威逼利诱，想要他帮他逃出去，或者至少帮他打听一下瓦拉内的情形，得来的只有一句：“我要是帮了你，托利索就是下场。”

佩里希奇更好。他新来不久，口音出奇得重，帕瓦尔一句也听不懂。帕瓦尔对他说话，他也是似懂非懂的。就算帕瓦尔长了一条银舌头，在他身上也是没有半点用处。

维尔纳没有再来过。就算他来了，帕瓦尔也不会见他。他的堂兄弟们倒是经常来看望他，可他们对瓦拉内的事情都闭口不谈，还总是劝他跟维尔纳低头认错。

“他也很担心你，只是脸上挂不住，不好主动来看你。你写封信道歉，跟他撒个娇，他怎能长久跟你生气？你们和好了，父亲也一定会很欣慰，这件事就当做没发生过。”格雷茨卡循循善诱。

“不！”帕瓦尔斩钉截铁地说，“我连这个名字都不想再听！不许你提他！”

他不知道维尔纳许了格雷茨卡兄弟俩什么好处，让他们这样为他说话。但帕瓦尔恼恨维尔纳将瓦拉内陷于险境，又在赫内斯面前告状，因此绝不肯向他低头。别说格雷茨卡和卢卡斯，就是巧舌的墨丘利亲自下凡，也说不动他。

帕瓦尔的苦闷无法排挤，连个倾诉的人都没有，病情一天天加重起来。他在病中心神恍惚，愈发相信他的梦是诸神给他的警告，因此将脱困的全部希望都寄托在神灵身上，甚至想办法支开了科曼和佩利希奇，偷偷进行野蛮的血祭。若是被人知道了，他原本已经跌到谷底的名声，想必又要落下一层。

幸好来的不过是埃尔南德斯。帕瓦尔还没来得及开口，就听他欢天喜地地说：“我有一个天大的好消息要告诉你！”

帕瓦尔心里一激灵，难道……莫非是诸神回应了他的祈祷？不！他随即清醒过来，这话从埃尔南德斯嘴里说出来，八成是什么维尔纳打算原谅他之类的“好消息”。

“你别急，你别急。”埃尔南德斯见他脸色阴晴不定，担心他身体虚弱，经不起折腾，连忙往旁边一让，“你快看看是谁来看你了？”

难道维尔纳这就不请自来了？

帕瓦尔意兴阑珊地朝门外一看。只见来人身材高大，全身戎装，壮实得像一座小山一样。不是别人，正是本来应该正在安托利亚作战的聚勒！他怎么回来了？一身风尘仆仆的，连盔甲都没换就跑来看帕瓦尔了。

这真可算是八月节以来的第一个好消息！

赫内斯的几个儿子之中，基米希苛酷，格雷茨卡自傲，埃尔南德斯莽撞。只有聚勒，别看他长得凶神恶煞的，其实生性平和，心思细腻，同帕瓦尔平素最亲近。他一年多前去东方诸岛游学，正逢罗马同波斯就亚美尼亚王位继承一事爆发战争。赫内斯认为这是个扬名立万的好机会，就命令他放下学业，赶着加入了勒夫的军队。

“你们先聊。我跟人约好了去浴场见面。我们晚餐时再见。”埃尔南德斯嘴里说着，人已经走了。

“我听说你病了。”聚勒对帕瓦尔说，一边取下头盔交给旁边的科曼。

科曼是萨利给他安排的童年游伴。两人从小一起长大，形影不离，就跟托利索和帕瓦尔一样。按理说，应该是由科曼陪同聚勒出门的。不过家里担心他身体瘦弱，不足以保护主人，另派了久经沙场的胡尔梅斯与聚勒同去。受到这种待遇的科曼当然心里不快。他接过头盔，磨磨蹭蹭地不肯离去。聚勒不得不对他说：“你先去吧，我跟帕瓦尔说完话就去找你。”

科曼一言不发地走了。帕瓦尔这才松了一口气：“你怎么中途回来了？”

“父亲把我叫回来的。”

“赫内斯伯父特意把你送去参战，就是为了让你立下军功，为将来进入元老院做准备的。他现在让你中途回来，难道不怕你背上怯战的名声吗？”

聚勒摇头说：“罗马无法打败波斯，波斯也无法打败罗马。父亲已经看出这场战争毫无意义，只会让两边都陷入泥沼之中，对我未来的仕途也没有帮助……幸好基米希在阿非利加战事顺利，足可以为家族增添荣耀！再说不是你病了吗？正好让我回来。别说我的事了，你到底是怎么了？”

帕瓦尔情不自禁地低下头：“就算你刚刚回来，难道没有听说外面的风言风语？”

“外面说什么的都有，不过我宁可直接问你。”聚勒说，“你到底是怎样得罪了维尔纳？他出身名门，年少有为，连父亲都对他刮目相看。”

“可我不喜欢他。”

聚勒摇头说：“你太任性了。赫内斯家看起来富可敌国，权势滔天，但多的是人在周围虎视眈眈，随时想要取代我们。我并不喜欢战争，可是如果家族需要我的话，我也随时愿意弃笔从戎，挺身而出。”

“你说得倒是很轻巧。如果伯父要我去参战的话，我也会二话不说，挺身而出。可是换过来，如果维尔纳看上了你，你还愿意挺身而出吗？”

聚勒哈哈大笑说：“幸好他没有。”

听到他爽朗的笑声，就连沉浸在忧愁当中的帕瓦尔也不禁跟着轻轻微笑了一下。可是聚勒接下来的话又令他皱起了眉头。

“你即使看不上维尔纳，也不该对一个低贱的角斗士如此神魂颠倒……这让维尔纳的脸往哪儿放呢？你让父亲的脸往哪儿放呢？你要知道，在法律上来说，他作为一家之主，对你，对我，都拥有绝对的权利。就算他把你卖给维尔纳家做奴隶，你也必须依从。”

这是这么多天来第一次有人在他面前提到瓦拉内。帕瓦尔一时情急，哪里还听得见聚勒后面说了什么？冲动地抓着他问道：“瓦拉内，那个角斗士，他到底怎么样了？你快告诉我！”

聚勒的眼光落在帕瓦尔缓缓渗出血迹的衣袖上：“这是怎么回事？你受伤了？”

“没什么！我……我不小心弄伤了手……”

聚勒想说什么，又忍住了，道：“看来你比我想象中的还要痴迷。我对你说了这么多话，你一句也没有听进去。”

“我……我对他并不是一时的迷恋，而是……而是刻骨铭心的相爱……”帕瓦尔涨红了脸，不顾一切地说。

聚勒原本正在找东西为他包扎伤口，听到这话，顿时停住了动作。

“瓦拉内也不是什么低贱的奴隶，他原本是第十军团的百夫长。若不是后来的遭遇，他原本很可能在战场上跟你，或者跟基米希并肩作战！那时你就会知道，他的品格远比维尔纳那样依靠祖荫的所谓名门弟子可贵得多！”

“照你这样说来，我也不过是个依靠祖荫的名门弟子罢了。”聚勒自嘲说。

“那也不能这样说……”

“你这话可千万不能让别人听见。”聚勒正色说，“我要劝告你一句话，同维尔纳建立友谊是你对家族的责任，因此是恰当的，不会惹人耻笑。你私下要追求什么样的激情和欲望，哪怕是跟奴隶鬼混，那都随你的便。从莱万多夫斯基以降，所有的罗马贵族都在这样做。但这种感情你要小心地隐藏好。一旦暴露了，不仅让你自己和家族的名誉蒙羞，也会给你心爱的人招致灾祸。你要记清楚了。”

“哪怕全罗马的人都这样做，我也不能违心……”帕瓦尔说，“瓦拉内到底怎么样了？我求你了，聚勒。看在马尔斯的份上，我都快要急死了。你要是知道他的安危，就请你行行好，立刻告诉我！不然我真怕我自己会做出什么疯狂的举动来！”

“我看你现在已经够疯狂的了。”

聚勒说完，见他脸带病容，却满脸倔强，终究不忍心地叹息道：“瓦拉内还活着……”

帕瓦尔的双眸瞬间燃起了希望，照亮了他憔悴的容颜，有如三月的第一阵春风拂过冻土。

“……暂时……”


	8. 黄金护身符

瓦拉内被人从角斗场上拖下来的时候，没有人想到他还能活下来。佩雷斯早就放弃了这个昂贵的奴隶——就算他能从致命的重伤中恢复，他也没法变回以前的那个令他财源滚滚的战士了。不过莫德里奇向佩雷斯提出，他想要在瓦拉内身上实验一下他还在研发中的新疗法。不论成功与否，对将来医治其他受伤的角斗士来说都是可贵的经验，佩雷斯也就同意将奄奄一息的瓦拉内交给他了。

博格巴三天后来看瓦拉内的时候，差点没认出来他来。他昏迷不醒地躺在莫德里奇的医疗室里，身体被几圈绳索牢牢绑在小床上，看起来比博格巴印象中的小了一圈。他的脸色就像死人一样难看，但胸口微微起伏，身上的伤口也有愈合的迹象。莫德里奇剃掉了他那头为贵妇人所喜爱的浓密头发，锯开了他的头骨，两边用一个古怪的器械固定住。一瞥之下，博格巴仿佛那看到里面微微颤动的大脑和血管。

“阿波罗啊，这究竟是什么？”博格巴惊呼道。见惯了血腥的他，竟然不敢再多看瓦拉内一眼，注视莫德里奇的眼神也带了一丝敬畏。他一定有着一双被光明之神亲吻过的手，才能让瓦拉内在这种状态下还留在人世。

莫德里奇在旁边忙忙碌碌，整间屋子里都弥漫着草药汤的古怪味道。瘦削的医生头也不抬地说：“别碰他。他还活着。”

“你为什么要把他绑起来，难道还怕他爬起来逃走吗？”

“我怕他无意识的挣扎。你也看到了，我的刀要是稍微偏了一点，他就当场变为一具尸体了。”

“我知道……问题是，他还能醒来吗？”

“这要看诸神和他自己的意志了。”

“我了解他。他求生的意志比谁都更加强大！”博格巴咽了口口水，有点不自在地朝瓦拉内的方向飘了几眼，小心翼翼地拉住他冰凉的手说，“我的兄弟，你还记得十年前在莱茵河畔你对我说的话吗，那天我们刚刚一起干翻了几个操羊的日耳曼佬……”

“我说了别碰他！”莫德里奇眼看着博格巴又要开始长篇大论地追忆往昔，抒发感情，有点不耐烦地打断了他。

博格巴还没来得及回话，穆里尼奥就从门外进来了。他惯常在医疗室里出没，因此两人都以为是佩雷斯又有个什么头疼脑热，派他来找莫德里奇拿药了，没想到他这次却是来找博格巴的。

“有你的客人。”穆里尼奥没好气地说。他最近简直成了这群肮脏的角斗士的跑腿。

“是谁？”博格巴充满警惕地说。

穆里尼奥“哼”了一声：“我不负责排查你的访客，你自己去看吧。”

博格巴闻言放开瓦拉内的手站起来，临行还依依不舍地说：“我会再来看你的，我的兄弟。我知道你能听见我说话，你一定要好起来。”

穆里尼奥上次曾经引瓦拉内与帕瓦尔私会，这次博格巴倒没有享受到同样的艳福。在客房里等待他的不是别人，正是把瓦拉内害成这样的罪魁祸首——维尔纳。

博格巴一看清楚来人调头就走，立刻被维尔纳站在门口的守卫拦住了。

“你想去哪里？”维尔纳问。

“你来找我，必定没有什么好事。”

“这你可就错了。”维尔纳身着一件绛红色的长袍，神秘地笑了一下。

博格巴无路可走，沉着脸一屁股坐在了维尔纳对面，挖苦说：“希望你的好事不是指给我安排了一对二与梅西和罗纳尔多角斗之类的无上光荣。”

维尔纳差一点就要发作了。要不是他有更重要的事要这个角斗士去办，他绝不会容忍博格巴的无礼。

“我说的好事，与你的自由有关。不，不仅仅是你的，还有你的那个相好……那个高卢人，他叫什么来着……”

“格列兹曼。”博格巴知道维尔纳并不会在乎，还是忍不住出声说。

“是的。很好，很好。”维尔纳不耐烦地挥挥手，“我的时间很宝贵，就开门见山地说了。我想向你提出一桩交易。你要是帮我一个小忙，我愿意让你们两个都得到自由。”

“你要我做什么？”

“我要你杀了瓦拉内。”维尔纳眼中结了一层寒霜。自从八月节以来，他绝口不提瓦拉内，旁人也不敢在他面前提这个名字。但角斗士的名字时时在他心中打转，只怕比他想到帕瓦尔的次数还多。

博格巴瞪着他，几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵：“你要我做什么？”

“你听得很清楚。不要让我再说一遍。”

“瓦拉内他犯了什么罪？”

“他在角斗场上被宣判了死刑。如果活下来，那是对神明的不敬。”维尔纳说。

“范戴克死了。在瓦拉内的最后一击之前，裁判还没有做出判决。根据角斗场的法规，瓦拉内才是胜者。”

“我不是来跟你辩论角斗的规则的。我才是那场角斗的主办人，我的话就是最终的裁决。”

“既然如此，那你为什么不直接让佩雷斯处死他呢？”

“因为我不想让赫内斯家的人……”维尔纳突然意识到自己没必要向这个角斗士解释什么，不耐烦地说，“听着，我要瓦拉内的性命。代价是你和那个高卢人的自由。我甚至愿意送你二十个金币，让你们能够远走高飞，离开罗马。”

“你在开玩笑吗？…我可以自己为自己和格列祖赢得自由，不被我的兄弟的鲜血污染的自由。”博格巴气得浑身发抖，“瓦拉内是……瓦拉内是我最好的朋友……我们在第十军团，在高卢，在莱茵河并肩作战。他无数次救了我的性命，我也无数次救了他的性命……”

而他唯一的罪孽，不过是得到了帕瓦尔的垂青。

“够了！”维尔纳没有兴趣听这个奴隶的长篇大论，恨恨地说，“如果你不识抬举的话，有的是其他人愿意下手。但今天的事你要敢透露给别人一个字，我向冥府的诸神起誓，我要你死无葬身之地！”

博格巴心内冷笑一声。维尔纳尽可以虚张声势，他要做的第一件事就是去警告莫德里奇维尔纳的计划。维尔纳倒也不阻止他离开，只是突然把一件东西扔向他脚下。金属敲击大理石的地面，发出清脆的响声。

那是一条伊特鲁利亚式的黄金项链，上面挂着罗马守护神雅努斯的护身符，镶嵌着总共十颗宝石，熠熠生辉，一看便知价格不菲。

博格巴立时顿住脚步，才没有一脚踩上去。

“怎么样？你不在乎那个高卢人的自由的话，你也不在乎这个吗？”维尔纳的语气流露出掩不住的得意。

“你怎么会……？这件东西怎么会……？”博格巴俯身把黄金护身符捡起来，紧紧攥在手心，罕见地语无伦次起来。他原本以为此生也不会再见到的，已经随着它的主人那璀璨的蓝眼睛和蜜糖般的嘴唇，还有博格巴一半的心葬身于条顿森林的信物，在他满是伤痕和老茧的手心里留下深深的刻印。

维尔纳玩味地看着博格巴的表情，不无讽刺地说：“这么说来传言是真的。在我们可敬的，光荣的军队里也有这种事情存在。”

“你从哪里得到这件护身符的？这明明是他的东西……”

“怎么样？现在你有兴趣跟我谈交易了吗？”

“哪怕把条顿森林翻过来，我也要找到他的尸骨，以与他的身份相称的罗马之礼下葬。但是，我不会用活人的性命来换取他的消息，更别说是瓦拉内的，这代价太过昂贵。”

“那如果我告诉你，护身符的主人还活着呢？”

博格巴愣住了。

“这不可能！我明明亲眼看到他……”

“如果他已经死在日耳曼，那我又是怎么在奴隶商人手里买到这个？”

“奴隶商人？你这是什么意思？”博格巴瞪着维尔纳说，“迪巴拉他……他跟我不同！他是……他是康帕尼亚的富商的儿子。比起我来，不如说更接近你的阶层。”

维尔纳不置可否地冷哼一声，倨傲地说：“你不要瞪着我，又不是我把他卖掉的。”

“如果……如果他还活着……他那样的人，他绝不能为奴！你必须救他！”博格巴克制不住地朝维尔纳踏近了一步。

“我可以确定地告诉你，他早就登上了去埃及贩卖奴隶的船队。花上一点时间和金钱，我自信可以找到他，把他买回罗马，没有哪个行省商人，就算是个贵族，会胆敢拒绝来自罗马元老院的要求。至于我要不要这样做……那就要看你是更珍惜你的爱人还是你的兄弟了。我对你的要求不变，不过在你跟高卢人的自由上面，再加上迪巴拉的性命和自由……”

“你想想那个可怜的，从小娇生惯养的孩子……他能够忍气吞声地侍奉那些信仰异教的埃及人吗？东方的主人可不像罗马那样仁慈，谁知道他能在他们手里活多久呢？”

“如果说……假如……我答应你的交易……我又怎么知道你一定会实践你的承诺呢？”

“除此之外，你别无选择，不是吗？”维尔纳微笑道。

那是来自厄瑞波斯的残酷而不祥的微笑。


	9. 博格巴的决定

博格巴陷入了进退两难的境地。就算他先不考虑瓦拉内的性命，和维尔纳根本就是在骗他的可能性，格列兹曼呢？他一向对博格巴的过去表现得毫不在乎，可那是建立在他以为迪巴拉已经死了的基础上。如果他知道他还活着，而博格巴正考虑为了他杀掉瓦拉内，格列兹曼还会这样毫无芥蒂吗？而就算他接受一切，他又会愿意跟博格巴一起离开竞技场吗？如果他愿意，格列兹曼和迪巴拉之间，博格巴又要如何选择呢？

你根本没有像你承诺的那样保护迪巴拉，现在还打算可鄙地再次违背你与瓦拉内的誓言，也许格列兹曼根本看不上你。也许迪巴拉在知道了真相以后也会鄙夷地离你而去……那样的话，就算你得到了自由，又有什么乐趣呢？博格巴苦涩地想。

然而这一切的忧虑，一切的烦恼，都抵不过一个念头。博格巴以为已经他永远失去的，不可追回的，他的宝石仍在人间。他还有机会与他重聚，还能将他紧紧拥在怀中，抚摸他柔软的头发！博格巴胸中早已忘却的爱火重又醒来，熊熊燃烧。诸神啊，还有比这更让人欣喜若狂的事情吗？

博格巴没有跟任何人提起维尔纳的事情——无论他的决定是什么，他们都只会成为他的阻碍，而格列兹曼，如果博格巴真的接受了维尔纳的交易，格列兹曼迟早会知道真相的……但不是现在。

维尔纳的人来催促过博格巴好几次，不如就趁瓦拉内还没有苏醒的时候，悄悄地杀死他。他甚至送来一种毒药，无色无味，神不知鬼不觉。只要他加在莫德里奇敷在瓦拉内伤口的药膏当中就行。大家只会当做是莫德里奇没能从死神手中把瓦拉内抢回来，谁也不会怀疑到博格巴头上。自由和爱情，他都垂手可及。

博格巴拒绝了维尔纳的“帮助”，瓦拉内配得上一个更好的死法，他这样对自己说。他的天平上一头是爱人，一头是兄弟，内心也曾偶然闪过这样的念头：如果瓦拉内再也醒不过来，倒是能避免了他良心上的折磨……

仿佛是诸神对他的嘲弄，就在博格巴心中天人交战，拿不定主意的时候，瓦拉内醒了。

他在生死边缘徘徊了好几天，瘦得只剩下以前的一半，只能喝一些米汤度日，甚至已经记不起跟范戴克角斗的情形了。但他在莫德里奇的悉心照顾下，身体一天比一天好起来。剃光的头上也长出了短短的绒毛，只有那一道狰狞的伤疤上依旧寸草不生。

“没关系，将来旁边的头发长好了，会把这道疤掩盖过去的。罗马的贵妇小姐们也还是会一样地爱你。”博格巴嘴上这样打趣道，心里却烦恼不已。

如今瓦拉内好不容易活了下来，他怎么能亲手再把他送回冥府呢？

瓦拉内表情凝重，一言不发。

博格巴知道他在担心什么，说：“别担心，就算她们寻到了新欢，你的心上人还是会一样爱你。”

“他有什么消息吗？”瓦拉内犹豫地问，似乎是害怕听到什么不好的回答。

博格巴没来由的一阵心虚，四处环望一番说：“他没有来看过你，我也没在竞技场见过他。他那几个兄弟倒是时常出现……”

思念和忧虑如海风一般席卷而来。可是瓦拉内知道他不可能主动去找帕瓦尔，能做的唯有等待。

“别担心，一切都会没事的……”博格巴有点不自在地咳嗽几声，将手搭在瓦拉内肩上。

莫德里奇不赞成地朝这边看了一眼：“你如果病了，请你立刻出去！瓦拉内还很虚弱。”

“我没事，我不过就是……喉咙有点痒痒……”博格巴辩解道。

莫德里奇没有再说什么。可不知道为什么，博格巴总觉得自己在他锐利的目光下无所遁形，也许是穆里尼奥向他透露了什么风声……

博格巴自己还不知道，他这几天的反常别说是莫德里奇，就连格列兹曼都看出来了。他在训练场上把博格巴拉到一边问：“你到底是怎么回事？”

“我怎么了？我不是好得很吗？我昨天刚刚把巴托梅乌的人打得落花流水，现在瓦拉内也醒了，一切都再好没有了……”

“你好个屁！”

本来也坐在树荫下偷懒的乌姆蒂蒂听到格列兹曼的口气，立刻站起来练剑去了。

“你还说你没事！你都三天没有问我重获自由以后打算干什么了？”

“我……我每次问你都碰一鼻子灰，我不想问了不行吗？”

“那这是什么？”格列兹曼没好气地把一串黄金项链仍在博格巴身上。

博格巴赶紧手忙脚乱地接住了。他定睛一看，这正是迪巴拉的护身符，那天被维尔纳作为订金留给了他。他不敢带在身上，生怕被人看见，只好悄悄藏在自己的房间里，没想到被格列兹曼发现了。

博格巴无言地望着格列兹曼。格列兹曼也毫不放松地回瞪着他：“你说！这是哪里来的？你这几天天天像丢了魂似的，是不是也跟瓦拉内一样，找了个有钱的小情人？啊，也许还是个贵族什么的？送了你这么贵重的定情信物，该不是还打算替你赎身吧？”

“他还活着。”博格巴冲动地打断了他。

格列兹曼一愣。

“他还活着，迪巴拉……我的宝石……”博格巴攥紧了手里的护身符，不敢跟格列兹曼眼神相接，“你还记得他吧？我们第一次在这里见面的时候，你就问起过他。”

“我当然记得。那个小矮子，他倒还算有两下。”格列兹曼漫不经心地说。

博格巴一句“你明明比他还矮”憋在肚子里不敢说。

“你不是跟我说他早就死了吗？”

博格巴沉默了一会儿，把他从维尔纳那里听来的事情告诉了格列兹曼，不过省略了维尔纳要他杀死瓦拉内作为交换的事情。

“他当然不会是好心想要帮你有情人终成眷属吧。他到底想要干什么？”

“他……”博格巴不是故意想要瞒着格列兹曼，只是不知道如何向他启齿。

他看格列兹曼没有放过他的意思，终于垂着头说：“他要我帮他一个忙。”

“这倒新鲜。维尔纳这样有钱有势，浑身冒金光的罗马贵族，你这个小小的角斗士能帮他什么？”

博格巴再也瞒不过去，只好把维尔纳提出的交易原原本本地告诉了格列兹曼。

“……我当然不想杀死瓦拉内，我们一同出生入死，在莱茵河畔，在条顿森林，在小亚细亚……”

“够了够了。”格列兹曼赶紧打断他的回忆，“既然如此，你还愁个屁啊？就当维尔纳没来找过你。”

“我……”博格巴垂头丧气地说，“可是我也不能眼看着迪巴拉沦为埃及人的奴隶而不闻不问啊……他一向那么骄傲，这对他来说，可能是比死亡更加难以容忍的命运。”

“我沦为了罗马人的奴隶，不是也活得好好的？”

“你怎么跟他一样呢？你……”博格巴这话说到一半，知道大事不妙，立刻咬住自己的舌头。

已经太迟了。

格列兹曼冷笑一声：“我怎么跟他一样呢？他是高贵的罗马公民，而我是下贱的高卢蛮族，是吗？他不能当奴隶，只有我他妈的能当奴隶，是吗？”

博格巴不敢说话，恨不得自己揍自己一顿。

“你说啊，你不是一向很会说话吗？满嘴都是甜言蜜语，说将来要陪我一起去高卢寻找我失散的族人，现在怎么不说话了？”格列兹曼不依不饶地说。

“我……每次我说起将来的时候，你都说你根本不想离开，要烂死在佩雷斯的角斗场里，我还能说什么？”

“那瓦拉内可没这样说，是你要他死在这里的。”

“我没有！如果有任何选择，我怎么会这样做？”

“那你的心肝宝贝迪巴拉就会遭到‘比死还难以容忍的命运’了。”格列兹曼捏着嗓子，怪腔怪调地说，“那可怎么办呐？那可万万不行啊！他又不是下贱的高卢人，绝不能给人当奴隶！”

“那你说我该怎么办？”博格巴压着一肚子的火说。

“我怎么知道？他们一个是你的情人，一个是你的兄弟，这事你只能自己做主。”格列兹曼说完，头也不回地走了。


	10. 最后的角斗

斯提克斯的河水深不见底，波澜不起，就连一片羽毛落进去，也会径直沉入河底，唯有卡戎的渡船才能在这河水上穿行。光秃秃的河两岸寸草不生，回荡着亡灵的哀号和恸哭。这些生前无功无过，无人收殓的灵魂，既无法进入诸神的净土，甚至也不配落入地狱，只有日复一日地在冰冷的冥河边徘徊。

瓦拉内麻木地行走在亡者的队列，脚步无比沉重。他记不起自己是怎样来到这里的，也不知道自己在人间还有什么牵挂，他不认识在他前面的背影，也不回头看他后面的人，只是茫然地一步一步，缓慢前进。他把一枚银币交给冥河的船夫——那是他登记入伍时领到的路费里省下来的。罗马军团的士兵南征北战，干的并不是能长命百岁的营生，因此他一直留着，好在将来作为渡过冥河的船资。

交了钱，瓦拉内的一只脚正要踏上船舷，卡戎突然瞪大了两只眼睛，将他从头到脚打量了一番，断然地喝道：“你！给我滚下船去！”

瓦拉内并不对他的无礼感到愤怒，只是一阵错愕。在这片阳世与阴间交汇之处，不要说记忆，就连感情都暧昧模糊，像是笼着一层白纱。

想到白纱，瓦拉内心口突然跳了一下，仿佛是被什么他遗忘已久的东西牵动着。

到底是什么呢？

还没等他想明白，船夫就把银币扔在河岸边，骂骂咧咧地举起船篙：“下去！现在还没到你过河的时候！滚！”

银币转了几圈，“叮”一声倒在地上。由远及近，隐约传来一线祭火的香气，那是献祭给太阳神的名贵的乳香和没药的气味。

船夫的黑眼珠就像烧红的煤炭那样发出可怖的火光来，他在瓦拉内胸口用力一推：“德尔斐的阿波罗在向你微笑呢，这里容不下你！快滚！”

瓦拉内身不由己地腾空而起。他落在水里，顿时就像铅块一样笔直地往下坠落。他拼命挣扎，四肢却像不属于自己的那样软弱无力。他想要大声呼喊，却发不出任何声音。胸口仿佛压着一块花岗岩，沉重地喘不过气来。

然而就在那无穷无尽的黑暗深渊中，瓦拉内突然想起来了。他在人世苦苦追寻，渴慕不已又不敢触碰的，那袭纯白的斯多拉，和它温柔美貌的主人。

船夫说得没错，现在还不是时候！

“不！我必须……”

瓦拉内用尽全身的力气，猛地睁开双眼，立刻被灿烂的光线刺得直流眼泪，就好像他已经几辈子没有见到太阳了。剧烈的头痛袭来，令他忍不住发出痛苦的呻吟。他的声音是如此嘶哑可怕，把他自己都吓了一跳。

耳边传来一阵急切的脚步声，然后是莫德里奇如释重负的声音：“感谢诸神，你终于醒了。”

不知过了多久，有什么湿润的东西覆在他的额头上。瓦拉内听到莫德里奇冷静地跟什么人解释着，他醒了，这说明治疗很成功。他的这条命多半是保住了……

瓦拉内是如此虚弱不堪，连动动手指都很困难，浑身就像是被迦太基的战象踏过一遍散了架。莫德里奇给他喝下令人沉睡的草药，好把他从肉体的痛苦中暂时解放出来。由于药力的作用，即使在清醒的时候，瓦拉内的意识也是朦朦胧胧的，可是赞美诸神，他再也没有忘记过帕瓦尔。

哪怕一次也好，他想要再见到他。不论用什么方式，他要将他胸中不熄的爱火好好地传达给他。

怀抱着这样的念头，瓦拉内奇迹般地一天天恢复。他高大匀称的骨架上重又填上了肌肉，头上也长出了一层短短的发茬，就像一棵本已枯死的树木重新焕发出生机来。莫德里奇甚至允许他在休养之余挥舞几下刀剑，活动活动筋骨。可是老练的角斗士只要看一眼就知道，瓦拉内已经永远失去了他引以为傲的迅捷和力量，即使他能完全复原，他也回不到从前那个战无不胜，站在竞技场最顶端的角斗士了……他现在最好的出路，也许就是在佩雷斯的角斗学校里当一个教练，为他培养更多优秀的角斗士。

正因如此，当博格巴从穆里尼奥那里得知他下一场角斗的对手是瓦拉内的时候，不由得大吃一惊。

“这是怎么回事？”博格巴质问道，“只要有眼睛的人都能看出来，瓦拉内现在根本不能上场。”

面对高了他一头，气势汹汹的博格巴，穆里尼奥连眼睛也不眨一下：“这其中的原因，就算是你，应该也不难猜出来……”

“你这话是什么意思？”博格巴听出了他话中的鄙夷，不忿地说。可他话刚说出口，突然灵光一现，想到了其中的关节。

穆里尼奥见他脸色有变，就知道他猜中了，冷笑一声说：“这不是维尔纳为了给你一个堂堂正正地完成交易的机会吗？”

博格巴知道穆里尼奥老奸巨猾，一定对他跟维尔纳的秘密有所了解，却没有想到他竟然对这些事情知道得如此清楚。

“你……为什么你会站在维尔纳这边？你跟瓦拉内，不都是佩雷斯的人吗？”

“我站在维尔纳这边？”穆里尼奥像是听到了什么笑话那样笑起来，“你呢？你不也站在他这边，打算害死跟你情同手足的瓦拉内吗？怎么反过来责问起我的良心来？”

博格巴一时语塞，支支吾吾地说：“我是被逼无奈，不得不昧着良心……瓦拉内跟你无冤无仇，你又为什么要害他？”

“你还真以为角斗的名单是我一手安排的吗？”穆里尼奥冷笑一声，“实话告诉你，佩雷斯对此知道得一清二楚，从一开始就是如此。若是没有他的首肯，我怎么可能把维尔纳引进来？对于他来说，你跟瓦拉内就跟他的两条狗没有什么区别，无非就是贵一点。他可以利用瓦拉内讨好赫内斯的公子，也可以用他的一条命来卖人情给维尔纳……更何况瓦拉内现在连作为角斗士的价值都已经没了。”

“我们是他的狗，那你在这里狐假虎威，洋洋得意，你以为你自己又是什么？”

“你放心，这点自知之明我还是有的。我也不过是条狗而已，只不过有时候要是狗被惹急了……”穆里尼奥没有再往下说，“总而言之，这件事情在罗马广场当众宣布，由双面神雅努斯为证，已经无可更改了。好好珍惜你跟你的好兄弟最后的日子吧。”穆里尼奥冷冷说完，头也不回地走了。

与博格巴的心神不定相反，瓦拉内十分平静地接受了这个消息，就好像他早就预料到了这件事一样，他甚至反过来劝慰博格巴说：“你无需烦恼。到了角斗那天，你只需要像平时那样，做你该做的就行了。从我十六岁加入军队那天，我就接受了随时可能会死去的命运。在条顿堡后活下来的每一天，都是我从普鲁托那里赚到的，如今已经够本了。我唯一的遗憾，不过是不能跟你一起回到日耳曼尼亚寻找战友的遗骨而已……”

他提到了阵亡的战友，反而让博格巴心虚起来，连眼神都躲躲闪闪的。

“……更何况，如果我的死能够帮助你和迪巴拉重新相聚的话，我觉得这很有价值。”

博格巴简直不敢相信自己的耳朵！他自以为他跟维尔纳的交易很机密，但现在看起来，可能全罗马，说不定连波斯人都知道了他们的秘密。

“是格列兹曼告诉我的，我希望你不要生他的气。”瓦拉内说。

被背叛的怒火和被识破的羞愧同时涌上博格巴的心头：“他没有权利插手我们之间的事情！”

“他也是为了你。”瓦拉内说，“他不希望我在生命的最后带着对你的误解和怨恨。”

“不，你不明白……”

“我很明白！”瓦拉内打断他，“只要你跟迪巴拉在重逢之后，能够代替我去条顿森林完成我们在第十军团的鹰旗下立下的誓言，我就死而无憾了。”

“可是你的情人呢？虽然他在八月节之后就没有再出现过，难道你已经忘了他了吗？难道你对他没有丝毫留恋吗？”

轮到瓦拉内沉默了。他一共只见过帕瓦尔三次，第一次是几年前他们在酒神庙的初遇，第二次是今年在执政官乞雨仪式之后，第三次……第三次是在他在八月节的祭典之前，他们的订情之夜，他们将彼此的一切互相交付。

想到那个夜晚，瓦拉内严峻的脸上难以抑制地流露出一丝柔情。他很清楚，帕瓦尔在八月节之后就再也没有露过面，这只能说明一件事情，他已经失去了行动的自由。他们一个是高高在上的罗马显贵，一个是低贱的角斗士，这身份上的差别，要胜过天上的月亮和脚底的尘埃。终其一生，他们要再见面的唯一机会就是在大竞技场上。而瓦拉内重伤之后，又怎能有机会再参加角斗呢？

正因如此，当他听到这次角斗的安排的时候，瓦拉内毫不怀疑这一定是神明的旨意。在他生命终结之前，他注定还能再见帕瓦尔一次。就为了这个，他又怎能吝惜生命呢？

这些话他当然无法对博格巴倾吐。

他们两个曾经走遍高卢和日耳曼尼亚，无数次并肩作战，出生入死。而下一次，当他们同时拿起武器的时候，他们将第一次成为对手。他们中的一个将要获得自由，另一个将要获得爱情。但不论对胜者来说还是败者来说，这都将是他们人生的最后一场角斗了。


End file.
